Witch to Choose
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's never met until they move to Mystic Falls. Carlisle has known the Swan family witches for sometime and they allow him and his family to move to town. What happens when Edward falls for Bella and what happens when Damon wants her. On hiatus to be rewritten
1. Preface

Full Summary: Isabella Marie Swan comes from a long line of witches. She lives in Mystic Falls that has a history of vampires, witches, and hunters. So when her grandmother gets a call from an old friend by the name of Carlisle Cullen asking permission to move to Mystic Falls things get even more interesting. She meets the Cullen's and is particularly drawn to Edward, but there is another vampire that she is attracted to as well…..Damon. Damon is the complete opposite of Edward; he is an arrogant ass at times and gets under her skin. So how does this all work; does Edward feel the same way and will he fight for Bella? Is Damon just playing her like he has all the others and what happens when all their pasts come back to haunt them?

Preface

My name is Bella Swan; I'm 18, I live in Mystic Falls and I come from a long line of witches. A year ago my Dad and Mom were killed in a plane crash so I live with my grandmother who is awesome. She has been teaching me witch craft since I was 5. I also have a lot of very unconventional friends. There's Elena, Stefan, Lexi, Lee, Anna, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Harper, and Damon. Out of all of us the only normal ones are Matt and Caroline. I should explain. Lexi, Lee, Stefan, Harper, Anna, and Damon are all vampires.

Damon and Stefan lived here in Mystic Falls when it was founded in 1864 and they're brothers. They used to be really close when they were human until some vampire bitch named Katherine came in played them both and turned them. She wanted them as her pets and Anna's mother Pearl told her it was dangerous, but being the moronic vampire she was she thought she was untouchable. On Founder's Day in 1864 a bunch of the heads of the Founding families (excluding the Swans since they were friends with some of the vampires) rounded up the vampires and put them in the old church and burned it. What they didn't know is Emily Bennett a witch and Katherine's slave merely sealed the vampires in. That was until about 3 weeks ago when Damon and Anna insisted we open the tomb so they could get Katherine and Anna's mom out. Turns out Katherine escaped that night and was never sealed in so now Damon is on a self destructing binge and it's getting really annoying.

Lexi is over 500 years old, (Don't mention her age to her thought she will totally kick your ass) and Lee is her mate. She turned Lee about 150 years ago and they have been together ever since. Harper is one of the tomb vampires that got out since Grandmother, Bonnie's grams, Bonnie, and I were too weak to seal it back. I guess it's a good thing seeing as Bonnie and Harper are together now. Bonnie is a witch and a descendent of Emily Bennett's. She also only recently found out she was a witch and about killed me when I told her I knew all along. Anna got her mother out and now all the vampires live in the Salvatore boarding house. Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert were completely innocent in all of this until Elena fell for Stefan. Now it wouldn't be so bad, but turns out Elena is a descendent of Katherine's and she looks like her. It's pretty weird, but they finally got over that hurdle. Now Jeremy he is Elena's brother (but Elena was adopted by the Gilberts). He was seeing Vicky Donovan (matt's little sister) and Damon ended up kidnapping Vicky and turning her into a vampire. Halloween night Stefan had to kill Vicky before she killed Elena and that's how Jeremy found out about vampires. Now he is dating Anna which her mom didn't like it at first seeing as Pearl dated Jonathan Gilbert (Jeremy's ancestor) back in 1864 and he turned her into the council which then put her into the church. Matt and Caroline are the only normal ones if you can even consider that. Caroline dated Damon and he about killed her, but didn't and Matt was ready to kill him for turning Vicky, but we talked him out of if.

Damon is pretty much on everyone's shit list; well except mine (most of the time.) I know he is a good person deep down, but when that arrogant cocky side of him comes out I just wanna use my powers and throw across the yard, which I do on a regular basis seeing as he is always arrogant.

Now for me; I'm a witch of course. I've lived in Mystic Falls all my life and have known about all of this since I was old enough to understand. Now my powers are over the elements and I'm telekinetic. It comes in handy, but I have to watch my emotions. When my emotions are out of whack my powers are too and that can cause us to be found out. Now the council from 1864 still exists to this day and included representatives of all the founding Families. Grandmother goes only to keep tabs on what they are planning. She says that the council is like anyone else; afraid of what they don't understand. The last thing I want is to be burned at the stake.

When you look at my life I bet you see it as a soap opera; well with any good soap opera things get even more complicated or in my case exciting. Which is about to happen around here; Grandmother has some old friends moving here and they are vampires, but not like my vampire friends. You see my vampire friends are like original vamps; burn in the sun, vervain, stake through the heart, fangs, and they can control their thirst. Thankfully my friends have these Lapis Lazuli rings and necklaces that protect them from burning in the sun. They also have a slower heartbeat then humans and their eyes are they same color they were when they were human and can bleed. These other vampires are completely different; they sparkle in the sun like diamonds, are hard as stone, no heartbeats, cold as ice, and no fangs, but they do have venom (apparently when they bite someone that how that person is changed.) Also depending on what they eat their eyes are different. If they eat humans than their eyes are red, but you see once they taste blood their animalistic instinct kicks in and it is very hard to stop. Now if they only eat animals then their eyes are gold; apparently the Cullen's are the animal eating type. Since they are so different Grandmother and I are brewing a potion to help make them appear more human so they can go into the sunlight and have normal colored eyes and seem warmer.

Dad met them a very long time ago when he was younger, but I've never met them. Our family has known them since before the Swans came to America so I'm pretty excited.

"Bella dear will you get the wolfs bane?" Grandmother asked.

"Sure." I said running to pantry. This town is about to become so much more exciting and I can't wait!

A/N: Ok you guys so tell me what you think? I will be getting into more details later, but I hope this is a good start. Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullens

Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullen's

**Edward's Point of View**

"So who are these people again and can they be trusted?" Rosalie asked for the hundredth time.

"They are descendants of the witches that found me and helped me fight my urges. I owe my control to them." Carlisle said. "And yes they can be trusted."

"Do you think they can help me understand?" Alice asked.

"Yes premonitions are a witch power from what I understand." Carlisle replied.

I put my focus back on driving trying to stay out of my family's private concentration.

Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie were riding in Carlisle's car, Esme wanted some privacy so she was driving Rose's BMW, Jasper was driving Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmett was driving his jeep, and I brought up the rear in my Volvo. Rosalie was very suspicious of the people we were going to be staying with until our house was ready. Apparently this family the Swans had found Carlisle as he was turning and helped him through the change. He knew every generation of Swans the last one he met was Charles Swan when Charles was 18. Now we were heading to Mystic Falls to stay with the Swans. They were supposed to help us adjust, introduce us to the other type of vampires and help us look normal. That meant they were going to brew potions to help our eyes look like they did when we were human, not look as pale, and not sparkle in the sun.

I had already imagined a very old ugly woman with a long nose and warts. I pictured Rebecca Swan looking like that; apparently she met Carlisle when her son Charles was 18. Carlisle says she is a very wonderful woman, but I don't know.

_We're turning Edward._ Alice said to me in her head.

About two miles after we turned I saw a gorgeous white house. It was obviously built during the 1800's by its architecture, but looked brand new. We parked in the circle drive and I was thankful that the weather was cloudy today.

"Carlisle Cullen as I live and breathe." An elderly lady said as she walked out the front door.

"Rebecca Swan it's good to see you again." Carlisle said hugging her. "Allow me to introduce my wife Esme, our daughters Rosalie and Alice, and out sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle said as he pointed to each of us. She was very different than what I expected; he looked like a normal loving grandma in a Normal Rockwell painting.

She didn't hesitate like most humans and walked straight up to us, "It is a pleasure meet you all. Please come into my home." Rebecca said and ushered us into the house.

As soon as we were settled in the living room Carlisle asked, "Where is Charlie now a days Rebecca?"

I looked in her mind and saw that he had died in a plane crash; well at least if she had anything planned I would know.

"Oh Carlisle he died a year ago in a plane crash." Rebecca said frowning.

"OH I am so sorry." Carlisle said.

"Yes well it's not me I worry about it's his daughter." Rebecca said sitting down.

"He had a daughter?" Carlisle said.

"Oh yes her name is Isabella, but call her Bella and before you ask she's 18 and as hard headed as my son." Rebecca said laughing.

"If I remember correctly that is a Swan Family trait." Carlisle replied laughing as well.

"Yes well she will be helping your children assimilate into our little town." Rebecca said sipping her tea.

"That's kind of you, but we will just keep to ourselves." Rosalie said very curtly.

"Rosalie that's not very nice of you." Esme chastised.

Before Rosalie could reply someone behind us spoke, "If you keep to yourselves you will draw attention to yourselves which in turn draws attention to us. The town council will already be watching your every move so the more normal you act the quicker they will leave you alone."

The girl standing before us was extremely gorgeous, but with an edge. She had gorgeous golden blonde hair with these big blue eyes that held wisdom beyond her years.

"Bella dear these are the Cullen's" Rebecca said.

"Nice to meet most of you." she replied not taking her eyes off Rosalie.

_Read her mind Edward._ Rose said.

I tried, but I couldn't get anything. Before I realized it I spoke my thoughts loud enough for everyone to hear it, "I can't read her mind."

Her eyes shot to me, "So you're the mind reader; well Grandmother looks like that answer our question." she said shrugging.

"What does she mean Rebecca?" Carlisle asked, but my eyes never left Bella's.

"You remember how I told you the vampires here had the power of compulsion unless a person is wearing or had ingested vervain; well Bella is immune to their compulsion completely without vervain. I became curious after you told me that your son could read minds and apparently he can't read hers." Rebecca said and then turned her attention to Bella, "Looks like it is a power."

"But I can feel her emotions." Jasper said confused.

"Can I explain?" Bella asked. Her grandmother nodded and she spoke, "Basically here's the deal; my power is just a mental shield so it doesn't work on my physically which is why you can feel my emotions."

"Very interesting." Carlisle said.

"Well back to the subject either you are going to assimilate or you aren't." Bella said glaring at Rosalie.

"Fine." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Great let's get the potions." Bella said and walked to the kitchen.

Rebecca stood up, "Well you better follow her."

I was the first one in the kitchen and saw 7 little empty bottles, but I kept looking around.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked me.

"I was expecting a cauldron." I said laughing.

For the first time since I arrived she smiled, "Oh we have one, but seeing as Mrs. Lockwood the mayor's wife is coming over in an hour it takes a while to clean it out."

"I see so where are you cooking this potion." I asked as my family walked in.

"In a pot." she said and started putting in ingredients.

"Don't you need a spell book?" Rose asked rudely and before I realized it I growled.

Bella laughed and just kept mixing ingredients.

"Bella has memorized the spell book so she doesn't need it." Rebecca said coming to stand beside her granddaughter.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't help, but laugh when Edward growled at his sister; the look on her face was priceless.

"Bella has memorized the spell book so she doesn't need it." Grandmother said answering the blonde's question as she came to stand beside me.

"So when are we going to meet the other vampires, the other witch, and the humans who know all this." the blonde asked this time she talked like they were below her.

"Those people you just talked about are my friends so I suggest you be a little nicer and don't act like you're better than us." I said slamming the spoon onto the counter and turning towards her, "And if you want to meet them there is a party down at the Falls tonight."

"Bella dear." Grandmother said trying to calm me.

"No I don't appreciate her coming in here and talking like we are beneath her. This is our home and we are helping them the least she could do is be respectful." I said.

"I apologize for Rosalie." the mind reader (who was amazingly good looking and who I felt drawn to).

"So her name is Rosalie." I said going back to mixing the potion.

"Oh my I haven't introduced you all; Bella this is Carlisle, Esme, their daughters Rosalie and Alice, and their sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Grandmother said pointing to each one.

"Cool for a while there I thought I was going to make up nick names for you." I said.

"Oh what would my nick name be?" Alice asked.

"You might as well tell us all our nick names everyone wants to know." Edward said smiling at me.

"Well Alice you would be Pixie because you remind me of one." I said.

"Are pixies real?" the guy Emmett asked.

I couldn't help myself, "Yes they are; they live in our garden and maze out back. Did you know the Easter bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and leprechauns are real as well?" I asked innocently.

Everyone, including Rosalie, busted out laughing.

"Isabella." Grandmother chastised.

"What it was too easy." I said innocently.

"It would have been a crime to pass that up." Rosalie said agreeing with me.

I thought maybe we had found some common ground.

"Ok wait one minute you two are threatening each other and now you are ganging up on me?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Rosalie and she waved her hand for me to take this one, "You see Emmett it's a blonde thing. There are two types of blondes; the valley girl blondes and then the smart ones. Now the smart ones have this test that we do; we act like total bitches to the new blonde we meet to see if she is either one of us or one of the valley girls. Rosalie and I were testing each other and now we know that we are both the smart ones." I said.

The look on Emmett's face made me break the straight face I had and I fell to the ground laughing as did everyone else.

"I think….that's….the first….time…Emmett has been….speechless." Edward said in between laughs.

I composed myself and as I tried to get up I slipped and landed on my ass. Everyone started laughing again and Edward came over to help me up.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up. "Okay everyone stand back." I said and threw the in the mimosa. It made a small explosion and everyone jumped. I looked at Edward, "Does that live up to your witch expectations." I asked.

"Yes it does." he said giving me a lopsided grin.

I took the baster and dipped it in the pot. I put a little bit of liquid into each bottle and then turned to everyone, "Ok one more thing just need a little wolfsbane." I grabbed the knife and started to chop it until I cut my finger, "DAMN IT!" I yelled.

I turned and saw 6 very hungry vampires; they started to charge towards me. I waved my hands and sent the flying; pinning them to the wall.

"Bella your blood is the most alluring any of us have ever smelled." Carlisle said to me.

"Ok well let's remedy this." I said and went over to the potion bottles.

I let my blood drip into each one and then shook them up. I walked over to the 6 starving vampires and forced their mouths open and shoved the liquid down their throats. I waited for a minute before I saw the potion begin to work. Their eyes changed color, their skin started to show more color, and they started to relax. I let them down and immediately they started apologizing.

"Hey quit it I should have been more careful; at least we found out here at the house rather then outside." I laughed going to wash my cut.

"How come we aren't trying to attack you?" Jasper asked.

"Because when I mixed my blood with the potion you lost the bloodlust. That potion is to take your vampire characteristics and tendencies down a few notches. Go look in the mirror." I said and they did.

I heard gasps and talking from the hallway and smiled.

"This is amazing; I even have a heartbeat." Rosalie said coming back into the kitchen.

"Yes now you are still really strong and fast, but the more obvious traits are temporarily kept at bay. Now you will have to take this potion every week so the effects won't wear off and you will still need to hunt, but I suggest you hunt far away from here. Actually you might even be able to drink from the blood bank and it won't affect your eyes when you go back to normal." I said starting to clean the pot.

"Is there anything else?" Alice asked.

"Yea you will be able to taste food and drinks, but it won't do anything for you." I said.

"Cool I want to try Chinese food." Emmett said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it. I wonder who is at the door...review and guess. If you get it right I will send you a preview of chapter two. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: World's Collide

Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

**Bella's Point of View**

There was a knock at the door and I went to go answer it. I opened the door to reveal my biggest pain in the ass;

"Hello beautiful." Damon said smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. The last time I had seen him was a week ago after he tried to bang Matt's mom.

"What no 'hi Damon how have you been?' or 'Damon I was so worried about you'" he asked looking hurt as he walked into the house.

"Damon you tried to sleep with Matt, who is basically like a brother to me, mom and you wonder why I'm not being nice. Oh and not to mention not waiting to be asked to come into the house." I said slamming the door shut.

"Bella who is it?" Grandmother asked.

"It's the biggest prick in the world." I said walking into the kitchen with Damon trailing behind me.

"Why hello and who are these beautiful women?" Damon asked glancing at Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

"They are off limits jackass." I said hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Bella, language." Grandmother said chastising me.

"Sorry, but I call them like I see them." I replied.

"Damon what are you doing here?" my grandmother asked ignoring my last comment.

"Why I came to take Bella to the party tonight; I figured we could have some fun." he said and flashed his fangs at me.

I rolled my eyes and threw him against the wall with my telekinesis, "Damon you don't scare me and how stupid are you to show your fangs in front of complete strangers." I said.

He got his _Oh shit_ look on his face then quickly went back to being an ass, "Well I guess we will have to kill them." he said.

"Who is this douche?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward meet Damon Salvatore. Damon here is one of the vampires my grandmother has told you about. Damon meet the Cullen's" I said.

"Wait the sparkly vampires?" Damon asked. When I nodded he started laughing and I decided now was a good time to drop him, but instead of dropping him on his ass I flipped him and made him land on his head. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I was hoping to knock some sense into whatever is in that head of yours." I replied hopping down from the counter. I turned to the Cullen's, "Now like I said there is a party tonight and if you want to go be ready in 30 minutes." I said and went upstairs.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella went upstairs to change and we were all still standing in the kitchen with this Damon guy who kept thinking very inappropriate thoughts about Bella.

"What are you staring at sparkle boy?" he asked me.

"Just realizing Bella was right when she called you a prick, but you are much more. You are a womanizing inconsiderate shit." I said.

My family was just as shocked as I was by what I had just said, but it was the truth.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" he asked stalking towards me until Rebecca stood up.

"Damon Salvatore this is my home and I will not allow fighting. Carlisle and his family are my guests and I expect you to act like the gentleman you were raised to be." Rebecca said as she stood between us and Damon.

"Very well Mrs. Swan, but outside of these walls they are fair game." Damon said and left.

"I apologize for him; he has thing for Bella." Rebecca said taking her seat again.

"I can see that and does Bella return the affection?" Carlisle asked.

"I honestly don't know. Damon is a very lost and wounded vampire; Bella wants to help him, but he doesn't want help. Bella and Damon have a tendency to butt heads as you can see." She said gesturing to the wall where Damon had been pinned. There was a huge hole. "Damon has been more and more out of control since he found out his maker Katherine was not in the tomb we opened."

"Yes you told me about that; I still can't believe you opened the tomb." Carlisle said handing her a glass of water.

"Yes well we really didn't have a choice. It's a long story and if I'm right we don't have time for it since Carol Lockwood should be here any minute." she said standing up.

"Kids, why don't you go and accompany Bella to that party?" Esme said.

I gladly agreed; there was no way I would allow that moron to be near Bella alone. Besides I wanted to get to know her more. All of us were shown to our rooms and started to get ready.

**Damon's Point of View**

That little witch; how dare she use her powers on me? Although I admit it was very hot and I enjoyed it I don't like being upstaged in front of new vampires. I especially didn't like she did it in front of that Edward guy; I knew by the way he watched Bella I had some competition. I didn't mind the competition, but they way they acted while she was making the potion. She seemed to be drawn to him and I didn't like it.

I was going to wait outside my car for her to get ready, but I decided to see which room that Edward fellow was staying and have a heart to heart. Once he was in his room I quietly snuck back into the house and when he came out of the bathroom I was laying on his bed.

"Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, etc…do you have anything decent." I asked throwing his CDs around.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well there are a lot of things I want, but on the top of the list is for you to stay away from Bella." I said.

"That's a bunch of bullshit; the top priority for you is finding this Katherine." he replied pulling on his shirt.

"So you're the mind reader." I said sitting up. "Well tell me what am I thinking about now?"

"Very inappropriate things about Bella and I suggest you stop." he said glaring at me.

"Very good, but there are more where those came from." I said.

"Damon I know your mind and I know Bella is just a distraction until you can find Katherine." he said with venom.

"And what is she to you?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied quietly.

"Well just so you know I'm quite a fierce competitor." I started to say.

He cut me off, "She isn't some pawn in a game." he growled at me.

"To me Edward this is a game and in the end I will win. If you want to make it easy on me and give up I have no problem with that." I said and headed to the window. "See you tonight." I said and jumped out the window and headed to the Falls.

I had found a new distraction that involved Bella still, but would make things more interesting; driving Edward crazy as I took Bella as mine.

**Bella's Point of View**

I wore my favorite skinny jeans, my double strap knot red halter top, my knee high boots and let my hair down. I walked down to the living room and saw the Cullen's dressed.

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to come." I said. "Ok so do you guys want to just follow me in your cars?"

"Actually would it be alright if I ride with you and the others follow?" Edward asked me.

"Sure that's fine with me." I said and went over to Grandmother, "I love you." I said and hugged her.

"Alright now you be careful and if you do drink tonight Izzie…" she started.

"I know; I'll let Edward drive back." I said. "Come on let's get going." I said and they followed me out to the garage.

I opened it and there sat my baby; a gorgeous 1967 SS Chevy Camaro

"Wow when did you get this?" Rosalie asked.

"It was my dad's car." I said quietly. They all stared at me with sad eyes, but I quickly smiled, "He and I used to spend every Saturday with him tuning it and then we went cruising. Every Saturday I still come out and tune it up; now let's get our party on. Oh I think that ya'll should take it easy on the alcohol since you've never drank before." I said. "If you do decide to drink I need to make sure one of you is the designated driver."

"I will drive." Alice said holding up her hand.

"Alright sounds good." I said and I hopped in my car.

Edward got in and we headed to the Falls.

Edward spoke up after about five minutes of silence, "So is it alright if I ask you what the deal is between you and Damon?"

I laughed, "Damon wants me because I'm different." I started to explain, "He sees me as a challenge since his compulsion doesn't work on me. He has always been like that; everything's a game to him. It wasn't always like that though; he used to be a nice guy, but after Katherine he became the prick he is today."

"Yes well he came to my room today as I was getting ready." Edward said and I almost drove off the road.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"He came into my room and said that you were going to be his and I needed to stay away." Edward explained.

"Edward I don't belong to him or anyone for that matter." I said.

"So you're single." he asked quietly.

"Yes I am single; why you want to take me out?" I asked.

"Yes." he said bluntly.

"Tell you what Edward why don't you get to know me before you jump into asking me out. You come from a different time and you might not like how I am." I said.

"And how are you?" he asked.

"I'm unconventional, crazy, wild, and untamable. I know what I like and if I believe in something I won't back down. I'm fiercely protective of my friends and family and I'm not very good with authority. I'm self-reliant and I don't like being treated like I'm made of glass." I said laughing.

"Yes those are different qualities from the women of my time, but I have assimilated into this day and age." he replied.

"To degree you have, but only enough to barely blend in." I said. "Let's see how you do over the next couple days."

"What do you mean by being treated like you're made of glass?" he asked.

"Every time my parents are mentioned everyone gets these sad little sympathy eyes and I hate it. It's like they look at me expecting to break and I'm not going to; I'm stronger than most people know or give me credit for." I said. We were quiet for a while and I decided to lighten the mood, "So Edward exactly how old are you because you know I don't really go for older guys and I have cut off limit." I said.

"What's the cut off?" he asked me smiling.

"200 years." I said.

He laughed, "Well I'm barely over a hundred so I guess I make the cut." he said. I laughed with him and then he said, "You are very strange Bella Swan."

"I'm one of a kind according to everyone." I said as we pulled up to the Falls.

A/N: So if you can't tell Bella is going to be bringing out the fun side of Edward that none of us ever see. So please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3: The Falls Party

Chapter 3: Falls Party

**Edward's Point of View**

We arrived at the Falls and got out.

"Come on I'll introduce to our little clique" Bella said. We followed her across the bridge and to a group that stood away from the rest of the party.

"Bella it's about damn time." a girl with long sandy blonde hair said.

"Hey Lex." Bella said hugging her.

"Yea we thought you weren't going to make it." a girl with dark hair said as she handed Bella a drink.

"Well Anna I had some business to take care of." Bella replied motioning to us, "Guys meet the Cullen's. That's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." she pointed to each of us. " Cullen's meet Lexi, Lee, Harper, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan."

Elena walked over to us, "Hi it's nice to meet you and welcome to Mystic Falls." she said. Then she leaned in, "To clarify Lexi, Lee, Harper, Anna, and Stefan my boyfriend are vampires. Bonnie is the other witch in town and Caroline, Matt, my brother Jeremy, and myself are just humans." she said laughing.

Alice smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Caroline ran up to Alice, "Ok where did you get that outfit; it is soooooo cute." she said.

I noticed Rose leaned over to Bella and whispered, "Let me guess she's a valley girl blonde?"

Bella laughed, "Yea, but she is one of the rare ones that if it comes down to a fight she can kick some ass."

After that my family and I stood in silence while the others tried to talk to us, but we felt out of our element.

Bella must have sensed it because she said, "Hey girls let's show Alice and Rosalie how act and assimilate into Mystic Falls." she laughed. "Boys you help the guys out and show them how to assimilate." The girls walked off and we turned to our new peers.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

Matt laughed and Harper left to get something, "Well you grab a beer and chill." Matt said. Within seconds of Matt saying that Harper returned with three beers.

"And the girls?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Don't worry they will be fine. They are going to get the real party started." Jeremy said and started laughing.

I tried to pry their minds;

"Hey none of that." Stefan said.

"You could tell?" I asked confused.

"Only us suckers knew; it's part of our heightened senses." Stefan laughed.

Jeremy looked at me and thought _"Are you the mind reader?"_

I laughed, "Yes.

"Dude that is freaking awesome." Jeremy said.

Matt looked at us, but finally Harper whispered to him and he understood.

"A toast," Matt said raising his beer and we all did the same, "to new friendships." we tapped our cans together and drank up. I had to admit alcohol wasn't bad and through my brothers' thoughts they agreed.

We got some more beers and Emmett asked, "So anyone else we need to know about?"

"Just one; my older brother Damon." Stefan said shrugging.

Emmett spewed his beer, "Wait that douche is your brother?" he asked wiping his chin.

"I see you've met him." Stefan said frowning.

"Oh yes we've met; your brother seems to be under the impression that Bella belongs to him." I said through clenched teeth.

"And she does." Damon said walking over to us.

"Damon don't start any of your shit." Lee hissed.

I saw through his memories I saw that Damon had tried to kill his mate Lexi, but Bella had stopped him.

Lee looked at me, "I'm sorry…" I started to say.

"It's alright; Bella said that it is involuntary at times." Lee said and looked back at Damon.

"Prying are we peeping tom." Damon said smirking at me. "Would you like to take another look into my mind?"

Jeremy came to stand between him and I, "Ok Damon cut your shit or I will have the girls throw you out. Now look everyone is gathering around the tables and the girls are about to start so let's just try and have one peaceful night."

"Yes I need to go and watch MY girl Bella." Damon said and walked over to the tables.

We followed and as Bella and the girls got up on the table but my eyes were only on Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alice asked me nervously as we headed for the tables.

"It will be fine; Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Bella did it to us when we arrived to." Anna told her.

I walked over to Kevin who was on the turn tables.

"Bella my love what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Hey Kevin do you think you could play Tic Toc for me?" I asked.

"Anything for you babe." he said winking at me.

"Oh and I need a microphone." I said and he handed it to me.

I got up on the center table and everyone became quiet.

"Hey guys you having fun?" I asked into the microphone and everyone yelled 'yeah'. I laughed, "You guys wanna have more fun?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH." roared through the crowd.

"Ok well before we kick this party into high gear we need to welcome some new students. Two of them are up here with me; everyone meet Rosalie Hale who I have decided to nickname goldilox and Alice Cullen who's nickname is pixie, but only I am allowed to call them that. If any of you so much as whisper it you will pay." I said

Tyler Lockwood (the other pain in my ass) was in front and yelled, "Hey babes wanna date?"

I looked at him, "Sorry Tyler, but their taken. If you guys look over to where Matt, Harper, Jeremy, Damon, Lee, and Stefan are you will see the other part of this group. The big guy I have decided to call Bear is Emmett Cullen, Rose's boyfriend and he can knock your ass out with one punch Tyler. The blonde there is Jasper Hale; he's Rose's twin, Alice's boyfriend and I've decided to call him soldier boy." I said and smiled. Grandmother had told me he had been a soldier during the civil war and the way he acted and stood at attention. "And last but not least is Edward Cullen." I said.

"What's his nickname?" I heard Amber ask.

"Sparkle boy." I looked and saw Damon had yelled that.

"No Damon that's not his name, but since you decided to join in the festivities how about I tell everyone your nick name….it's Mr. Brightside." Damon hated that song and that I called him that, but it fit him so well with his history with Katherine, he glared at me and I continued, "Edward's nick name is….piano man. I hear he is pretty good on the ivory keys." I said and smiled at him. I turned my attention back to the crowd, "So let's give them a huge Mystic Falls welcome."

"Would anyone like to know Bella's nick name?" Damon asked when everyone got quiet.

I spoke before him, "Oh everyone knows that it's witch; at least that's the nice version." I said and everyone laughed.

I saw Damon getting angry; he wanted to say it, but I took away his thunder. I didn't care though; Damon needed to be knocked down off that horse he was riding and land on his ass.

"Anyways Kevin turn that music up and let's show our new members how we party." I said and the song came on.

We started dancing and I was amazed that Rose and Alice could move like we were. Everyone started having a good time….until I felt Tyler's hand on my ass.

"Lockwood you better move that hand if you want to keep it." I said and quit dancing.

"Oh come on Bella baby." Tyler said trying to be suave. "Just one kiss." and he leaned in.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had to admit Bella knew how to move and I was entranced the way she swung her hips. Then some guy came up behind her; his name was Tyler and he put his hand on her ass.

I started to walk over, but Matt stopped me, "Hang on dude, she can handle him." he said.

I stepped back and watched the scene unfold.

"I say she slaps him." Matt continued.

"Nah I'm thinking a right hook." Jeremy said.

"Both of you are wrong; she's gonna push him and he will land on his ass." Lee stated confidently.

I watched as Bella reared her fist back and knocked Tyler square in the jaw.

"Pay up." Jeremy said.

"This is what you do?" Emmett asked.

"When it comes to Tyler yeah; he is always trying something with Bella." Matt said.

I looked and saw Bella motioning for me to come over. The other girls were doing the same to their guys and we blindly went to them. All the guys got up on tables with their girls, but I just stood in front of Bella.

She bent down, "What's wrong piano man; too old for this kind of dancing?" she asked and stood back up.

I quickly hopped up and we started to grind to the music. My family looked at me shocked because I was the reserved one who never dirty danced.

"Wow I'm impressed; for a grandpa you aren't that bad." Bella said laughing.

I had never felt this free and at ease. Bella was very different; she didn't throw herself at me like other girls did. She just acted like herself and did what she would normally do.

"Bella I have something to confess." I said.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"I…." I started to say, but was interrupted.

"Bella Damon's gone." Stefan said.

"Shit; ok you guys stay here I will go and find his ass." Bella said and walked off.

As I stood there I realized I was about to confess I loved Bella. I couldn't do that; at least not yet.

**Damon's Point of View**

She had to say that stupid nick name she came up with for me. I wanted Edward embarrassed, but instead it was me. Then when I tried to get back at her she stole my line. Damn that little witch, but I have to admit it is a turn on that she can handle me and my smartass. Then what Tyler did I felt jealousy and I never feel jealousy. It was quite entertaining to watch her knock the hell out of him, but I know he won't learn. Maybe I will kill him and that will definitely be a permanent lesson. I think what pushed me over the edge was when she was dancing with sparkle boy and flirting; that pissed me off and I walked away.

"What's your problem now?" Bella said coming up behind me.

"Why would I have a problem?" I retorted.

"God Damon just quit it. I heard what you told him and I don't belong to you. I'm not some property for you to use as you please. You know when everyone wanted to stake your ass after the Lexi incident and then with Vicky, and do I have to remind about Matt's mom who was there to defend you….me. I defend you and you treat me like shit. I don't belong to anyone except myself so if I wanna flirt and dance I can." she said.

"NO you are mine." I said showing my fangs.

"NO I'm not Damon. No one can ever be yours because you are still hung up on that stupid bitch Katherine. You know I have been nice and now I'm done. Damon she's been out in the world for the last 145 years and hasn't come for you. She doesn't give a damn about you Damon; all you were was a toy to play with. I will admit though she taught you well because that's exactly what you do to everyone, but not me; not anymore." Bella said.

"I don't care what you say." I said.

"Oh yes you do. Deep down you do care for everyone you just won't admit it. You're doing what Anna said and blocking all emotions, but Damon you can't live like that." Bella said putting a hand on my arm.

"I'm not alive." I said turning away.

"You could be, but instead you just choose to exist and that's sad." she said.

"What would you know; you're a weak fragile little human." I said.

"Yea, but this weak and fragile little human has saved your ass more times that I can count." Bella said angrily.

I was about to say something, but someone came up behind me and put wood through my back and I fell to the ground. The wood was laced with vervain. I watched as whoever it was appear behind Bella and bite down on her neck.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; my laptop crashed and all the files were on it. Don't worry I hand wrote everything, but when I type it I tweak things so updates might be longer than normal and I'm sorry. Well please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: Choices

Chapter 4: Secret

Bella's Point of View

As I watched Damon crumble to the ground with a stake in his back I felt my head tilt and then a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed out and tried to moved but the vampire was draining me too quickly. I did the only thing I could think of. I used my powers and flung myself and the vampire against a tree. It hurt like hell and I knew I was bruised, but I was able to get free. I focused on the stake in Damon's back and pulled it out flinging it into the vampires heart. His face became dry and lifeless as he fell dead.

I crawled over to Damon, "You okay?" I asked still feeling shaky.

"Nothing a little blood won't cure; I would ask you, but seems you already donated." Damon said standing.

He was being a smartass and so I decided to be one back, "Well add that to the list." I said standing up and feeling dizzy.

"What list?" Damon asked as clueless as ever.

My anger kicked in at the fact that he was so nonchalant about what just happened, "The ever growing list of how many times I have saved your ungrateful, self-centered ass." I yelled. I started to walk away, but after a few steps darkness washed over me.

Damon's Point of View

I saw Bella begin to crumble and immediately caught her before she hit the ground. As I cradled her in my arms I couldn't help, but notice how stunning she was in the moon light. I began to stroke her cheek as I looked upon this beautiful witchy woman.

"Why are you so stubborn Bella Swan?" I asked aloud.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Lexi screamed as she pushed me away from Bella.

I was about to answer her, but sparkle boy decided to throw me into a tree. My fangs popped out and I was about to kick his ass, but my brother interfered;

"Damon what's going on?" Stefan asked me.

"Stay out of this little brother; if he wants a fight I will gladly oblige him." I hissed baring my fangs some more.

"No you won't." a very weak voice said with authority.

I looked over and saw Lexi supporting Bella, "Damon didn't attack me. We were talking when a vampire staked him then attacked me." she said.

"How did you get the bruises?" Edward asked never taking his eyes off of me.

"I had to use my power and I flung myself against a tree; it knocked him as well as me and then I staked him." she replied.

"She saved your ass again." Bonnie said glaring at me.

"Yes well this has been so very entertaining, but I need a drink." I said straightening my jacket.

"Blood bank Damon, there have been too many attacks and I think now we know who." Bella said.

"Even half dead you're still an annoying little witch." I said.

"Damon please." Bella pleaded.

Ever since I had known Bella she had never begged or pleaded. She was so weak she couldn't muster the strength to argue with me and I found myself wanting to make it easy on her.

"Very well." I replied.

"After you eat come to the house; we need to discuss what this means." she said to me and I nodded.

"Bella you look awful; you need some blood." Stefan said as he brought his wrist to his mouth.

"NO." Bella said with authority. "If they attack again you will need your strength; besides I saw all of you drinking and I know you haven't fed in a while." Bella said. "Come on let's get back. Damon will you call Sheriff Forbes?"

"Yes; of course." I said and looked at Lexi, "Get her to the house." I said and left.

I couldn't stay there and see Bella so weak. Bella was never one that I saw as helpless, but tonight I saw that and it scared me. I know I shouldn't have been such an ass to her, but I don't know how else to act. I have kept my emotions buried for145 years and I don't know how to be human anymore.

Edward's Point of View

I drove Bella's car back as she sat in the passenger seat holding her neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm ok Edward; it's not the first time I've been bitten." she replied.

"This happens often?" I asked shocked.

"Has been lately; since the tomb was opened." she said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"145 years ago the founding families started a council after the found out vampires were behind the numerous 'animal attacks'. The families were the Forbes, the Gilberts, the Lockwoods, the Fells, the Swans, and the Salvatores. The Swans were well aware about vampires, but they found some of them to be good so my family joined merely to help protect the good ones. Most of the vampires were under the control of one person…Katherine Pierce. She stayed with the Salvatores and that's how Stefan and Damon met her. She played them and turned them against each other. She had a slave who was also a witch and good friends with the Swans named Emily Bennett who helped her. One night the council rounded up all the vampires including Katherine, Pearl Anna's mother, and Harper. Emily and my family made a deal with Damon to seal the vampires in the tomb protecting them from the fire that was meant to burn them; it was supposed to stay sealed until the next comet which happens every 145 years. We didn't know until after we opened the tomb that Katherine had compelled one of the guards and escaped. Three weeks ago we opened the tomb and discovered Katherine wasn't there. The thing is we were too weak to seal it back and now, with the exception of Harper and Pearl, the others are out and looking for revenge."

"Wow so much for someone so young." I said.

She laughed, "Maybe it seems that way to you, but this is what I've always known. To you it may seem wrong and unfair, but I can't imagine my life being normal."

"How can you be happy about all of this?" I asked frustrated as I tried to wrap my head around all of this.

"Edward you're only seeing one side of this; the danger and the pain, but I've seen the joy and beauty of it. One day I will show it to you." she replied.

"I'll hold you to that." I said as we pulled up to her house.

Before I could even put the car in park Carlisle had scooped her out and ran into the house to clean her wound.

"Did you recognize anyone?" Rebecca asked as I walked into the living room.

"He was one of Katherine's toys." Anna answered.

"She seems to have gotten around." Lexi said sarcastically.

"She did." A woman who resembled Anna said as she walked in.

"Cullen's allow me to introduce my mother, Pearl." Anna said.

"Pleasure to meet you." she said to us and then turned to Bella, "My goodness Bella he got you good."

"Yea well they always do; I guess my blood is just oh so appealing." Bella said jokingly and I still was shocked she could find humor in this situation.

"Here I fed earlier today." Pearl said biting her wrist and giving it to Bella.

My family and I stood and watched as Bella drank; we were shocked. Then we noticed her bite and bruises disappearing.

"Our blood can heal." Stefan said to my family as we watched.

"Thanks Pearl." Bella said and wiped her mouth.

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"They probably want what anyone who has been locked up for a 145 years wants….revenge." Pearl stated.

"Carlisle I'm afraid you and your family have come at the worst possible time and I fear if you will dragged into this." Rebecca said to us.

"My grandmother is right, perhaps it would be in your best interest if you were to leave. This is our problem not yours and we wouldn't want you to be exposed." Bella said

"May my family and I be allowed to discuss this in private?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course Carlisle; please use the library." Rebecca said.

We followed Carlisle to the library and shut the door.

Carlisle turned to us, "What do you think?"

"I think it's too dangerous to stay here; we can't risk exposure." Jasper said.

"Alice what do you see?" Carlisle asked.

"If we stay we will be dragged into this fight." Alice said.

"Carlisle what do you think dear?" Esme asked.

"The Swan family has been more than generous to me. They showed me that I didn't have to be a monster and when there were slip ups within our family they helped clean it up. I owe them so much and feel as though I should stay." Carlisle said.

"I agree with you dear." Esme said and patted Carlisle's hand.

"Hey I'm always up for a good fight." Emmett said standing up.

"I do like it here and it's the first place I've felt at home in a very long time." Rose said.

"I say we stay." Alice said.

"Alice you just said…" Jasper started.

"I know but if we stay something good will happen; I don't what it's just a feeling I have." Alice replied and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"Stay." I simply said.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle said and we walked back into the living room. "We have decided to stay."

"Pity I was hoping for you all to run off like scared little bunnies." Damon said. He must of come in while we were talking and I glared at him.

"Damon knock it off." Bella said.

"Oh I see we have our fire back; you know Bella I can think of a much better way to direct all your pent up frustrations." Damon said with a wicked grin. Visions of him and Bella in very sexual acts crossed his mind and I let out a growl. He looked at me, "Problem with my ideas sparkle boy? How about we finish what was started in the woods."

"Damon let's talk outside." Bella said and grabbed his hand.

I started to follow, but Lexi stopped me, "Don't worry she can handle him." she said.

I just stood there and tried to listen in, but I could hear nothing.

Bella's Point of View

Damon and I walked out into the garden.

"So what did you want my dear or were you just dying for some alone time with me?" Damon asked as he flashed me a cocky smile.

"I want you to cut the shit." I said glaring at him. "There's a lot going on you don't know about and if you keep this up there will be a stake in your heart someday."

"But you will be there to stop it." he replied.

"And what if I'm not?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I mean I won't always be here to save your ass Damon." I said frustrated and started to walk away.

Damon easily caught up to me, "Bella what the hell is going on?"

"You know what forget it; you don't care about anything anyways." I said.

Damon grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, "Bella please tell me."

"I won't be around much longer Damon." I said.

"So you decided to go away to college?" he said.

I laughed, "God you know for someone who has lived for 166 years you are so clueless at times."

"What are you dying Bella?" he asked sarcastically and I became quiet. "Bella that's not funny to joke about." he said with warning in his voice.

"Really because you joke about it all the time….besides I'm not joking." I said.

"Bella…." Damon started.

I cut him off, "No one knows Damon; not even my grandmother. You know since I was little my heart has never been the strongest and with my powers it takes a toll on me. After the tomb I started feeling like my chest was being crushed. I went to the doctor and he said my heart is giving out."

"What about a transplant, an artificial heart, vampire blood." Damon started spitting out suggestions.

"Transplant could take years and I don't have that kind of time; plus with my witch blood there wouldn't be an exact match. Artificial heart I'm not a candidate for because I wouldn't even make it off the table and the vampire blood just doesn't work." I replied.

"Bella there has to be something." he said urgently.

"There isn't and I've come to terms with that; in fact I'm ok with it. I'm just ready to tell everyone yet." I said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I have spent the last few months saving you and I don't want my efforts to go to waste. You're a good guy Damon; deep down you know it. You can't in the past forever Damon and if you choose to you might as well stake yourself because all it will bring you is misery." I said and kissed his cheek.

A/N: Okay so I am so sorry I haven't been updating regularly; these last few days I have just been exhausted so I haven't done anything, but now I'm back. So let me give you the run down; Endless summer is on hiatus for the moment due to the fact I'm stuck. I'm finishing up Chapter 5 of Darkened Twilight and I will be posting a new crossover called Blood or Family and it is a supernatural/twilight crossover; The preface for it will be up here in a little bit. So I hope you guys like the chapter and please review. Also there will be a poll going up concerning this story and Darkened Twilight. Thanks


	6. Chapter 5: Late Night Chats

Chapter 5: Late Night Chats

**Damon's Point of View**

I stood there stunned at the revelation Bella had told me; she was going to die. I couldn't understand how she could be so calm and collected about it. I mean Bella was the person that held all of us together and solved every problem, so why couldn't she solve this one? Why the hell was she giving up so easily? As these thoughts ran through my mind I realized I was worried and feared losing Bella. I had never given a damn about any human, but Bella was different. I shook my head trying to shake these human feelings I hadn't felt in over a hundred years, but they wouldn't leave. It was then that I knew completely I had feelings for Bella and even though I didn't know if it was love I wanted to explore it.

"What are you doing out here still?" Stefan said coming up to me.

"Thinking." I replied.

"About?" he pushed.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Damon you need to listen to Bella's advice and do as she says; right now it's too dangerous for us." He said.

I laughed, "Stefan you are completely clueless and don't worry I plan on taking Bella's advice; all of it." I said and ran off to have a drink until Bella went to sleep.

Starting tomorrow I was going to find an alternative to Bella's problem; I wasn't ready for that little witch to leave just yet.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went into the house and said my goodnights. Climbing the stairs was challenging and I started to feel myself fall back, but was caught;

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked as I turned to look at him.

"Yea just really drained." I replied trying to shake the wave of unconsciousness that beckoned me.

"Do you need me to get Carlisle?" he asked.

"No I just need some sleep." I said patting his arm. I tried to start up the stairs, but I felt myself get dizzy. "Edward do you mind helping me to my room?" I asked.

"No I don't mind at all; where is your room?" he asked.

"Next to yours." I said and looked up to see a lopsided grin forming.

Quickly he picked me up and in a flash we were in my room.

"Do you want to shower?" he asked as he sat me down.

"Edward I was attacked by a vampire and I'm covered in my own blood; yes I want a shower." I said laughing and he looked away embarrassed.

He left the room and I quickly took a shower; when I came out Edward was sitting on my couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok; I brought you some water." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you, saves me from going downstairs and probably falling down on my way back up." I said going to sit on my bed.

"I wouldn't let you fall." He replied quietly.

"Edward did you want to talk?" I asked eyeing him.

"No." he said and I could tell he was lying.

"Edward you aren't a very good liar." I said.

"Normally I am; I think I am just new to the whole interacting with others." He said.

I knew he was lying again but I was too tired to have this conversation. I looked at him, "Edward how about we talk tomorrow and I will help integrate you." I said yawning.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "Goodnight Bella." and he left the room.

I turned out my light and quickly the wave of unconsciousness that I had been fight all night took over.

**Edward's Point of View**

I wanted to know what that Damon said to that perfect angel. She looked so much older when she came inside and anger shot through my body. Jasper tried to calm me down, but it didn't help. When she almost fell on the stair I caught her and her body fit so perfectly to mine. She was so warm and soft; her eye emitted gratitude and all I wanted to do was keep holding her. My mood did a 180 when she asked me to help her to her room and that hers was next to mine. We talked a little and then I left letting her get some much needed rest.

As I lay on the bed in my room I could hear her slow breathing that told me she was asleep. I listened intently to the rhythm of her heart and as I closed my eyes a song started to form in my head; a lullaby. I started composing in my head until I heard my name coming from Bella's room. I quietly snuck in and watched as she slept. She was so gorgeous with her hair that cascaded around her like a waterfall and her plump lips slightly parted. I wanted to taste them….no I wanted to taste every part of her body. I know that my mother had not raised me to think of women in such a manner, but I couldn't help myself.

"Edward." She said again, but this time it was followed by a moan.

She was moaning my name in her sleep; oh how I wanted to know what she was thinking. I stood there like a crazy stalker watching her, wishing to touch her, but I didn't move…..until she said another name;

"Damon." She sighed.

I couldn't tell if it was an annoyed sigh or something else; I prayed an annoyed sigh.

"Beautiful as she sleeps isn't she." a voice behind me said.

I turned to see Damon, "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Calm down Eddie wouldn't want to wake up that beautiful girl now do we?" he said smirking. "Besides I could ask you the same question."

"I heard her call my name." I spat at him.

"She does like to talk in her sleep; I find it quite amusing and informing." Damon said smugly.

"What do you mean _informing_?" I questioned.

"Well now Eddie why would I let you in on my little secrets especially the ones that involve Bella." He said.

"You need to leave." I stated moving closer to Bella's bed to protect her.

"Now here I thought we were having a good conversation and you have to go ruin it." Damon said feigning hurt.

"I mean it." I hissed.

Next thing I knew the door to Bella's room opened and there stood my brothers.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked eyeing Damon.

"Well your boyfriend and I were having a marvelous conversation until he became quite possessive of this beautiful creature that is asleep." Damon told him.

"Possessive?" Emmett said looking confused.

"Yes dumb jock your brother is very keen on Bella." Damon replied.

"I'm not a jock for one and for another if Edward is keen on Bella than that's fine, but it means you leave her alone." Emmett retorted.

"You want to go big boy?" Damon said and showed his fangs.

"Let's go." Em replied.

"ENOUGH!" someone yelled and we looked to see Bella sitting up in her bed. "Look boys I'm exhausted and I need some sleep now can you please take your issues somewhere else." She said annoyed.

"You aren't going to stop us?" Damon asked confused.

"Damon I don't have the energy to stop you even if I wanted to." Bella replied.

"What's going on in here?" Rebecca said coming in.

"Nothing Grandmother just go back to bed." Bella said getting out of bed and standing shakily.

"Bella…" Rebecca started.

"Grandmother all that's going on is a small misunderstanding. I will handle it besides you need some rest." Bella said cutting her off.

When Rebecca had left the room Damon stared at Bella, "The same could be said to you Isabella." He told her.

"Kind of hard when there are four guys standing in my room at 3 in the morning." She snapped and I smiled, but she caught me, "That goes for you too Edward I don't appreciate being spied on while I'm asleep."

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I heard you call my name and…" I trailed off.

"You're forgiven; I should had warned you I talk in my sleep." She said giving me a small smile, but then turned to Damon, "That doesn't excuse you Damon. I have warned you a million times, but you can't respect that one little request can you?"

For the first time I saw Damon look ashamed and regretful. It shocked me and then I realized he felt something for my Bella. I growled at the revelation and his attention turned to me.

"Something you would like to share with the class sparkle boy?" he said baring his fangs.

"Damon….." Bella began, but then I saw her grab her chest.

At that point my entire family was in Bella's room and we watched as Bella's breathing became labored.

Carlisle was at her side quickly, "Bella can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine…..just the stress…it's getting to me….I just need some rest." Bella told him in between her labored breathing.

"Very well everyone out." Carlisle stated and we all did as he said.

Damon stopped me outside in the hall, "This isn't over sparkle boy." he growled.

"Damon name the time and place and we will finish what we started in the woods." I hissed.

"I'll keep that in mind I just hope you will be ready." He replied and left through the window.

"Are we going to have a problem with him?" Rose asked me.

"Nothing I can't handle." I replied curtly.

"I don't like him or the way he treats her." She stated.

"I agree with Rose he seems to think he will get her in the end." Jasper said.

"He will have a fight." Alice said.

"Why is that?" Emmett said.

"You will see." She replied.

The others stood there puzzled while I already knew the answer; I had fallen in love with Bella.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated; my grandfather ended up in the hospital so I have been staying with my grandma at night. Thankfully though he is out and now I can get back to updating. I also got a new laptop so the updates will be on a regular basis now. Remember to review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.


	7. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Ok you guys I hate these, but it's extremely important concerning all my stories. As writers you guys know that when a story pops in your head and keeps eating at you, you have to get it out and put on paper. So that's what I've done….I've started another story that's a Covenant/Twilight crossover. Now as far as updating my writing process has changed; all these ideas have popped up and even though all my other stories have been outlined I find myself seeing them going in different directions than what I originally had planned. So the updates are going to be scattered because I have to work through these ideas, but don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories. I hope you all go over and take a look at the new crossover; it's called The Covenant and Bella. I know it's not that much of an original title, but all the other ideas would have given away too much information and I like to keep things under wraps because I'm evil like that lol. I hope you all stick with me and enjoy the new direction the stories will be going in.


	8. Chapter 6: Skipping

Chapter 6: First Day

**Bella's Point of View**

The weekend flew by and I honestly don't remember most of it because I slept. That's all I did was sleep; I didn't have the energy and the only person I saw was my grandmother. She was extremely worried about me and my chest pains, but I assured her it was nothing. Carlisle was much harder to convince, but thankfully I did it and they all just let me sleep.

My alarm went off and I got ready for school. I felt so weak and dizzy; I knew I should just stay in bed, but I had to help the Cullen's at school. I got dressed, put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my book bag.

"Morning Bella." Alice said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice; sorry I was out this entire weekend." I said grabbing some coffee.

"It's alright; Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Harper showed us around." Alice told me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Right here." They all said walking into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked coming over to examine me.

"I'm fine Dr. Cullen." I said. "Look we need to get going if we want to make it to school on time." I looked around to find my grandmother. "Where's my grandmother."

"She went into town early; she said to have a good day." Esme told me.

"Alright well let's head out." I said and started for the front door.

I felt the dark hole trying to creep up on me, but I kept it at bay.

"Are you alright to drive?" Rose asked me.

"Actually I will be driving her today." Someone said I turned to see Damon.

"I can drive her." Edward said.

"No it's alright; Damon and I need to talk. I'll see you guys at school." I said and walked over to Damon shakily.

The Cullen's quickly got into their vehicles and drove off. Damon waited for about ten minutes and followed suit.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked me.

"Yes." I said looking out the window.

"Liar." He replied shifting gears.

"You would be able to spot one since you are so good at it." I retorted.

"I don't lie to you." Damon said.

"Yes you do Damon so spare me the crap." I said.

"It's not crap it's a fact. The only person I don't lie to is you; now I may not tell you everything, but I have never flat out lied to you like I do Elena or Stefan." He said.

"Then I appreciate that." I said quietly.

"You shouldn't go to school." Damon said.

"Well I have to." I stated.

He turned and smiled at me, "No you don't; we could go have some fun."

"Damon I'm not one of those girls who you pick up, drink, and throw them away." I said angrily.

He slammed on the brakes and turned to look at me grabbing my chin, "I don't view you that way Bella; I never have and I never will." He said his eyes blazing with fury and something else…hurt?

"I'm sorry." I said feeling horrible about what I had said.

His expression changed back to the arrogant one he always had and thought for a second; "I will only forgive you if you come with me and not go to school."

"Damon…." I started.

"No Bella, no arguments. Either skip or I will just have to misbehave, but personally I would rather misbehave with you." Damon said giving me a wide smile.

"Fine, but I have to call Elena and Stefan." I said and started to pull out my phone.

"Oh no; we are going to wait until they call you. Now let's go have some fun." Damon said and put the car in drive hitting the gas.

That was when I allowed the darkness to consume me.

**Edward's Point of View**

We arrived at Mystic Falls High and waited for Bella to show, but she never did. We went through the first half of the day worrying, but none of us could do anything. At lunch we searched the cafeteria, but she was nowhere.

"I asked the office and she hasn't been in any of her classes." Alice said.

"Damn it." I said. I tried to slam my fist on the table, but Emmett stopped me;

"Edward not here." He told me and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"Thank you Jasper." I said.

"Hey guys; where's Bella?" Elena asked strolling over to us.

"We don't know; Damon came by and got her this morning." I replied.

"Shit." Elena said.

Stefan quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number while the rest of us listened in on the conversation.

**Damon's Point of View**

We had been driving for a while and suddenly Bella woke up and told me to stop the car. I did and she got out, but I sensed something was wrong.

"Bella." I said rushing over to her side.

"I'm fine, just being in the car for a while got to me." She said "Look Damon maybe we should go back."

"Oh come on; look we've already come this far." I said to her

"Why are you doing this?" she asked me.

"I want to have some fun and you have been in bed all weekend. The weekend was boring without you to ruin my fun. I love our little exchanges and I felt deprived so I'm making up for it." I replied and I saw a small smile on her face, but she quickly tried to hide it. "You know I could always compel you and make you more agreeable."

She laughed, "Compulsion doesn't work on me remember."

"Damn that's right; I have been around girls that I can compel too much this weekend; see I need this reality check." I said and we both laughed.

Bella's phone started to ring;

"That's my phone; when did you grab it?" she asked.

"While you were out." I said. She tried to reach for it, but I stopped her. "No, no, no remember the agreement. Oh it's my brother." I said smirking. I answered her phone, "Bella's phone." I said

"Where is she Damon? Why do you have her phone; is she ok?" Stefan asked and I could tell he was pissed.

"Bella?" I asked nonchalantly. "She's right here and yes she's fine." I answered emphasizing the word fine.

"Where are you; let me speak to her." He said.

I took the phone away from my ear and held it out to her, "He wants to talk to you." I said.

"A deal's a deal Damon and I never go back on mine." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah I don't think she wants to talk to you right now." I said placing the phone back to my ear.

"Damon what is this about a deal?" he asked.

"That is between Bella and me, little brother; now no one needs to worry. Oh and tell sparkles that Bella is perfectly safe with me." I smirked. "Now you all have a good day at school, get Bella's notes and homework and be good high school kids." I said and hung up.

"How mad?" she asked me.

"Oh we are going to get hell when we get back, but forget about that for now." I said and opened the car door for her. "Right now let's go have some much needed fun."

She got into the car and we headed to a little bar to spend some quality time…..drinking.

**Edward's Point of View**

Emmett and Jasper had to keep me from blowing up. The nerve of that jackass; taking Bella and somehow getting her to agree to going. Why would she go with him in the first place?

"Alice can you see her?" I asked.

"No." Alice said confused.

"Hey what's going on?" Lexi asked as she and Anna came over to our table.

"Damon kidnapped Bella." Elena said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Yea; he picked her up for school and now they are god knows where." Elena replied.

"Bella's a big girl; she can handle Damon…..hey do you guys know what happened to her after the party?" Anna asked us.

"She wasn't feeling well all weekend; she just slept." I replied.

"That's really unlike her; normally she's out and about especially with Halloween coming up." Jeremy said as he sat down with us.

"A witch and Halloween figures." Emmett said.

"Hey for all of us Halloween is a fun time; Bella loves the holiday due to all the magic that is heightened." Elena told us.

"Magic heightened?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Halloween is the one night for witches that everything we do and feel is heightened because of what we are and our origins. All Hollow's Eve was a revered night by witches; a night to create the purest of magic." Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie I have a question; I have my visions are they…." Alice trailed off.

"Are they a sign of a witch power?" Bonnie said finishing my sister's question. "Yes it is; not many witches get visions and before you ask yes I get them, but not as detailed as yours. Mine come in flashes, only showing me the important things. Your extra sense was probably genetic in your human life and it intensified when you changed."

"I know I had visions while I was human; that's why I was put in the asylum." Alice said quietly.

"I would choose an asylum over burning at the stake." Bonnie said and Alice laughed.

The bell rang and it was time to return to class.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella will be fine. My brother may be an ass, but he would never hurt her." Stefan said and walked out with Elena.

I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt Bella, but I couldn't believe it. I knew Damon's type and he wanted Bella for himself. The rest of school I just sat in a haze.

**Bella's Point of View**

We made it to a little bar in Georgia and walked in; "Are you hungry?" Damon asked me.

"I'm fine for now." I said.

"Alright well let's start drinking." Damon said and he ordered us shots of Jack Daniels.

"Damon when was the last time you fed?" I asked after about 5 shots.

"Why; are you offering?" he said smirking at me.

"Be serious." I said rolling my eyes.

"I am; I wouldn't mind having a bite." Damon said and flashed his fangs.

"Alright that's it; I'm out of here." I said and stood up and walked out of the bar.

I was almost to the car when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and spin me around. I looked and saw Damon; he pulled me to him and I crashed into his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist holding me in place and we just looked at each other and I began to drown in those piercing icy blue eyes.

He leaned down and his mouth was close to my ear, "Bella." He whispered and I shivered. "Please stay."

He pulled back letting me look at him and I couldn't say no. His body language, the look in his eyes, and the way he held me all screamed saying he needed me to stay. I couldn't speak so all I did was nod yes.

Damon smiled, "Good; now come back and drink with me." He said as he pulled me back into the bar.

A/N: Okay so I'm leaving it here, because what happens next is going to be long and detailed and the only points of views will be Damon and Bella. So you guys know the drill…..REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 7: Playing Games

Chapter 7: Playing Games

**Damon's Point of View**

I pulled Bella back into the bar with me and she went willingly, but I never let go of her. We went back in and sat down at the bar. I ordered more shots of Jack Daniels and I got her cherry vodka sours so she could chase the shots down. I knew from experience Bella couldn't just do straight jack, but she could do straight tequila. I decided that after a couple hours we would start on the tequila shots to really loosen her up. Bella needed some fun and to quit worrying about her responsibilities.

We had been at the little bar for a while when I noticed Bella's clothes weren't working for me; when she went out to a bar Bella wore more sexy clothing.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Your clothes aren't working and I don't want to have to compel people all night." I smirked.

"Bullshit; you just want me to wear what I normally wear so you can catch a peek." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I caught one last night while you were asleep, but I can't seem to get enough." I whispered into her ear and she shivered.

Then she snapped back, "I thought I told you not to spy on me."

"Well it's a good thing I did because it was how I knew you needed this." I replied.

We pulled up to the mall and went in.

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew the game Damon was playing; he and I had played it so many times and I'm sad to admit most of the time he won. I decided this time I was going to win. Our game was simple; try to get the other to crack. We would flirt and try to get a reaction out of each other, good or bad. Most of the time it ended with me hitting him, but I wasn't going to lose this time; this time he would crumble.

"This store looks like you." Damon said pulling me to a clean cut not too revealing clothing store, but just enough that made the boys drool.

"No." I said and walked pass the store.

"Where are you going?" Damon said catching up to me.

"I don't want to go there." I stated.

I looked around until I found a store that made me blush. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Bella, are you sure?" Damon asked in a mocking tone following me.

"Yes Damon." I said and started looking. Guys had followed us into the store and Damon hovered next to me. I turned to him and whispered, "You know if you want you can pick some outfits and I might model them for you."

Damon's eyes went wide and he went off to find some clothing for me.

"Hi I'm Mike." a guy in a letterman jacket said to me.

"I'm not interested." I replied and went back to looking.

"Come on; I'll give you my opinion." He said as he put his arm around me.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked walking over to us.

"No I think we're good right baby." Mike said to me.

"Actually we are far from good Mick." I said.

"It's Mike." He corrected.

"Whatever; like I said I'm not interested and besides I'm with him." I said gesturing to Damon.

"Yeah right you are out of his league." Mike said.

"Really." Damon said and got in Mike's face. I saw his eyes intensify and I knew he was compelling the guy, "You and your friends are going to leave…..now."

"We're going to leave." Mike said and walked away.

Damon turned his attention to me, "So we're together." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea we came here together didn't we?" I asked innocently.

He laughed, "I know the game you're playing Bella and you know I'm going to win; I always do."

"Damon you are too arrogant for your own good and need to be brought back to reality." I said. "Are those for me?" I asked eyeing the clothes he was holding.

He got an evil smirk on his face, "Yes; here try them on."

I walked into the dressing room and started looking through the clothes; he was trying to make me break. I had two choices; 1. Admit defeat or 2. Play at his own game. I chose option two.

I changed into the first shirt that was all black with slit sleeves and the shirt was slit at the top of the chest. It hugged my body and when I opened the door I saw Damon talking to some bimbo. I ignored him and went straight for the full body mirrors. I modeled for a minute turning to see every inch. Eventually a group of boys passing by starting whistling and that caught Damon's attention. I saw his head snap towards me in the mirror and I just ignored him until he walked over.

"What do you think?" I asked turning to face him. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. I feigned disappointment, "I guess it doesn't look as good as I thought." I walked pass him and back into the dressing room to try on the next shirt. I felt empowered and I loved it.

I put on the second one which was a sequined panel halter top. I walked out expecting Damon to be talking to another possible ditz, but instead he had pulled up a seat and was waiting for me.

"That one's not too bad." He commented.

"Yea, but I don't think it's appropriate for tonight." I said and walked back into the room.

I decided to pull out the big guns; I grabbed a black and purple tube top that was made of satin and tied in the back.

I was halfway out of the dressing room, but Damon blocked my way.

"No." he stated.

"What? I want to see." I said and tried to push pass him.

"Bella, no." he said.

"You picked it out Damon and now I want to see what it looks like." I said and walked out to the mirrors.

My back was completely exposed showing off the tattoo I had gotten when I was 15 that was dead in the center of my back and the one on my shoulder.

Damon sat there and his eyes raked over my body causing me to shiver.

"I like it." I said and walked back to the dressing room.

The final one I tried on was short sleeved and black, on the back of the shirt had a design of wings with rhinestones in them. It tied in the front and my stomach was completely exposed showing off the only tattoo no one knew I had on my hip. This shirt was risky and it made me blush as I put it on because you could see my cleavage. This was the most exposed and vulnerable I had ever felt.

I walked out where Damon was sitting; he was leaning back in the chair the front legs up in the air, but when he saw me he fell backwards.

I couldn't help it and started laughing, "Damon…are you…okay?" I asked between laughs.

He stood up and nodded. His eyes looked me up and down like he was memorizing every inch of my body. He walked over to me and put a finger on my hip where my tattoo was.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

"After my parents died." I replied.

"It's nice." He said and then looked at me.

"Thanks; well I know which ones I'm getting." I said and walked back to the dressing room

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella knew what she was getting into when she said suggested I pick some clothes out and I figured she would just back down, but I was wrong.

The first shirt caught my attention, but I figured okay it's safe compared to the others. The second one not bad, it looked good on her, but still safe. I decided to meet her in the dressing room for the third one so I could make some smart ass remark about her playing it safe, but the sight that met me showed me different. I told her she wasn't going to go out in it, but she did and that turned me on. I couldn't help, but let my eyes roam over her body taking in every curve, every inch of her perfect body. The fourth one blew me out of the water and I had the hardest time not to take Bella right then. I had never seen Bella's stomach and I realized it was toned and somewhat defined. I knew she liked to work out with kickboxing and running, but here I was seeing the results of all that work. As my eyes hungrily raked over her abdomen I caught sight of a tiny tattoo that was in a language I didn't recognize. I couldn't help myself as I walked over and touched it. When I asked when she got it and she told me after her parents died I could hear the sadness in her voice. I wanted nothing more than to kiss away all that sadness. I was thankful she decided to go and change because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself much longer.

Bella came out with six shirts and she laid them on the counter. She went to pull her credit card out, but I stopped her.

"No my treat." I said handing the sales lady my money. She was batting her eyelashes at me and normally I would of flirted back, but all my attention was glued on Bella.

"Damon I can buy stuff myself." She said.

"I know, but since you modeled them for me I decided I should at least be gentlemen enough to buy them." I said.

It was 8 and I knew Bella needed to eat. We went to a little restaurant that served pretty much anything. I ordered a bottle of wine for us and decided to ask her about the tattoo on her hip.

"Bella what does that tattoo say?" I asked pouring the wine.

"It says 'Nos Must Amitto Vivo En' it's Latin for we must let go to live on." Bella told me.

"It's beautiful; very fitting for humans of course." I replied.

"It doesn't apply to humans Damon; it applies to everyone including you." She retorted.

"I don't buy it." I said drinking the wine.

"Damon nothing that happens in this world is chance or coincidence." Bella said. "Everything happens for a reason; there was a reason you were turned, why you're here now."

"Yes I was turned because Katherine wanted a play toy and I'm here now because I wanted to torture my brother." I said.

"I don't believe that. I think with or without Katherine you would have been turned. You were given second chance Damon and there is something you are meant to do or to find, but you can't do that until you let her go." Bella stated.

"What do you know witch?" I snapped. "You know nothing."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Damon tell me I'm not right."

Damn it she had me there; I had told her I had never lied to her and I knew I could never could. "Fine, but I still don't believe in this whole destiny thing." I said. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes." Bella said. "I know it's hard to understand and I will admit after my parents died I questioned it and I hated the fact that no amount of magic could bring them back. For a while I didn't even try any magic; I despised it."

Her confession shocked me; Bella was always talking about how beautiful magic was. "But you love it." I said.

"Now I do; once I accepted that I couldn't change what happened I started to love magic again. Damon, I'm not saying that everything is mapped out perfectly, but the major things are. The rest we have to use our own instincts to go down the right path." Bella told me.

"How did you accept everything?" I asked.

She smiled, "I was looking through an old spell book of my mom's that I had looked over a thousand times. I had the book memorized so when I flipped the page one day and saw that Latin phrase I knew it was a sign from my mom; I mean the ink was still wet. I went down that day and got the tattoo."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"Well are in the mood for dancing?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Damon I'm always in the mood for dancing."

"Good there is a club here called Climax." I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew he would pick a club with a double meaning, "Damon is your mind always on pleasures of the flesh?"

"If it's your flesh then yes." He replied smirking.

"Fine sounds good; you can round up a few bimbos to snack on." I said finishing my glass of wine.

"And what will you do?" Damon asked as he paid.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me; I had just told him what he had told me two weeks before we opened the tomb.

"Bella." He said in a warning tone.

"Damon." I replied.

He looked like he was about to blow up, but then I could visibly see he had decided to change tactics, "Bella I think we should stay here tonight. I mean I plan on drinking a lot." He said.

I knew he had planned this by the look in his eyes, "Damon quit playing the games I know you, you've already booked a room so let's just go and get changed." I said grabbing my purse.

We drove to a very high class hotel that put the Beverly Hills Hilton to shame.

"Yes I have a reservation for Salvatore." Damon said throwing an arrogant smile to the receptionist who couldn't be more than 16.

"Yes here it is; the honeymoon suite." The girl said looking at Damon with goo goo eyes.

"Thank you dear." He said.

Damon went to get the bags from the car and I saw he had my suitcase.

"You really planned this out." I stated.

"Yes I did." Damon said smirking.

We got onto the elevator and when the doors closed I said, "You know Damon you are 166 years old it's illegal to hit on that girl at the desk."

"Well than it's illegal for me to hit on you too so maybe I should stop." Damon said whispering in my ear.

I turned to look at him and pressed my body against his then whispered, "Actually Damon it's not; I'm 18 so I'm legal."

I watched as Damon's eyes widened and then the doors opened and I walked out like nothing had happened. Damon opened the door and I walked in surveying the room which was huge. I heard the door close and then at vampire speed Damon came over to me picked me up and then took me to the bed.

He laid me down and stood back to look at me, "Now this is a sight I could get used to; you sprawled on the bed awaiting me."

Slowly he came down to hover above me, "What are you doing Mr. Salvatore?" I asked innocently.

"Surveying my prey Miss Swan." He whispered.

I decided if he was using his extra abilities then I was going to us mine. I telekinetically flipped us so I was straddling him, "Now who is the prey?" I asked.

I had to admit this was getting steamy; Damon and I had never gone this long without one of us cracking. Damon and I just stared at each other drowning in the sight of the other. Damon's hands began to roam along my sides and I shivered when they came in contact with the sides of my breast.

"You give yourself away too easily." Damon said smirking.

"As do you." I replied feeling him growing underneath me.

"You know we could just stay in if you want to offer me a vein." He said whispering in my ear.

I decided to become a total witch; I got off him and flung him out of the room. I walked to the bedroom doors and said, "Damon if you want to tap this vein you have to earn it." With that I closed the doors and got ready for our night out.

**Damon's Point of View**

The nerves of that little witch, to sit here get me all bent out of shape just to pull back. I will admit that the little minx was clever and had learned a few new tricks. It didn't matter to me though; I was 166 years old I had more tricks up my sleeve than her. I changed into black pants, my black long sleeve button up shirt and topped it all off with my leather jacket; note to those who want to be a vampire like me, not that you will succeed, always have a leather jacket. I sat down to wait for Bella and found myself thinking about her tattoos. She had one on her shoulder of the triquetra that represented the three fold; whatever you put out comes back to you times three. The other tattoo was directly in the middle of her back so it wasn't considered what they called a tramp stamp. It was a Celtic wheel of being; she once told me it was to represent the four elements all balanced and connected to each other. The one tattoo that stood out the most was the one on her hip; it was written in British script. Then I began to think about what she had said over dinner and maybe she was right.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening to reveal Bella in an outfit I never thought she would ever wear. Her top was purple, the bust gathered at the top secured by a rhinestone buckle accented with chain dangles. What was supposed to be the waist of the top cropped and wrapped around her to fit perfectly. She wore simple bootcut jeans and knee high black boots. On her wrist she wore a silver bracelet that held the Celtic triquetra.

"Well come on let's go." Bella said heading for the door.

"NO!" I growled and was in front of the door. "You are not wearing that."

"Damon I will wear whatever I want now I'm going either way so see ya." She said and flung me across the room.

I quickly grabbed the key to the room and ran after her; thankfully she was waiting for the elevator.

"Glad you decided to join me." Bella smirked.

"Don't really have a choice; with that outfit you are bound to get into trouble tonight." I said and then leaned closer to whisper, "Besides I have to start making up for all the times you have saved me remember." I ran a hand down her back and a moan escaped her. "Well if I can do that with just a little touch I wonder what else I can do." I said and my arms around her.

The elevator doors opened and Bella pulled me in and pushed me against the wall. I liked it that she was fighting for control.

"Damon." She said as her hands slipped under my shirt and roamed my chest. I had half a mind to stop the elevator and take her right then.

"Yes Bella." I replied cupping her ass to bring her closer to me.

"Maybe if you behave tonight you will find out." She replied.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to follow through on." I growled.

"Have I ever made a promise that I didn't intend to keep?" she asked innocently.

Her lips were so close to mine and as I leaned in to close the distance the door opened and Bella walked out of the elevator leaving me there.

A/N: Okay you guys I know I'm teasing you, but I needed this chapter as a preview for what is to come, but I need your opinions; do you want a lemon between Bella and Damon? Review and let me know; the quicker you let me know the quicker I can finish the chapter. Also all of Bella's outfits and her tattoos are on my profile.


	10. Chapter 8: Twists

Chapter 8: Twists

**Bella's Point of View**

We got to Climax and headed to the front of the line.

"Well hello there beautiful." the bouncer said to me. He lifted the rope for me to come in, but stopped Damon, "She can come in, but you can't."

I smirked at the fact that Damon got turned down, but rolled my eyes when he compelled the bouncer.

"Jackass." Damon muttered as we walked into the bar.

"Oh what's wrong Damon? It's good for you to be denied things sometimes." I said.

"I am never denied anything." Damon said.

"Ha you see you just lied to me Damon; a bold face lie." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "Damon I have denied you a thousand times."

"Maybe tonight that will change." He whispered.

We walked over to the bar and started drinking. Damon left me alone to go hit on some brunette and I continued to drink.

"Hi there." A guy with sandy blonde hair said to me, "I'm James."

"Hi." I replied. "I'm Ashley." I had been out with Damon before and I never gave out my real name.

"That's a pretty name; so can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah; I'll have a sex on the beach." I said.

James grinned widely and ordered my drink for me. The bartender got my drink and we started talking.

"So you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and he led me to the dance floor.

Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat Lil Wayne was playing and we started grinding to the music.

"You can really move." He yelled over the music.

"Yes she can." A voice said; I turned to see Damon.

"Can I help you?" James asked.

"Yes you can get your hands off my date." Damon said.

"Hey you left her at the bar alone to hit on some brunette who wasn't that good looking. You lost your chance dude." James replied wrapping his hand around my waist.

I watched as Damon's eye dilated and he said, "You are going to walk away now."

James did as he was told and left us.

"Why did you do that; I was having fun." I said.

"Because I wanted my turn." Damon said and pulled me close.

Lady Gaga's song Monster came on and I laughed, "How fitting." I said as we danced.

Damon pulled me closer and whispered, "Is that what you think of me?"

"Most of the time you are Damon." I replied.

"I suppose you're right." Damon said and started to pull away.

"I'm not finished." I said and pulled myself closer to him. "But I know the other side that you rarely show so to fully answer your question no I don't completely think you're a monster."

"What else do you think?" he asked leaning closer to me.

"I think that…" I started, but I couldn't finish because Damon leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't pull away, I didn't fight him all I did was return the kiss. It was soft and hesitant, like he wasn't sure if I would respond; I couldn't because I was too shocked.

Damon pulled back, "I'm sorry Bella, I acted on impulse and I shouldn't have." He said and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me and kissed him. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, but he still didn't respond so I said, "If you aren't into it let me know." I said and started to pull back.

Instantly Damon snapped out of his haze and crushed his lips to mine. People were dancing all around us, but we didn't notice them. I finally had to pull away for some air. As I was trying to catch my breath Damon started to pull me towards the front door. He hailed a cab and told the driver to take us to the hotel. I was still reeling from all the emotions I was feeling from the kiss that I barely noticed being led from the cab to the room, but as soon as the door shut I snapped out of my haze.

"Bella," Damon said with his back to me. I could see he was trying to control himself, but I didn't understand why.

"Damon look at me." I said and he did, "Are you okay?"

In a flash he was in front of me, "Bella I have to know something." He started as he stroked my cheek, "Did you mean what you said about me not being a monster?"

"Yes." I whispered.

Instantly his face changed and using his vampire speed he had me against the wall, "Bella do you still think I'm not a monster even with this face?" he asked. His eyes had darkened and the veins around them had popped out along with his fangs.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked struggling against his hold.

"Answer me Bella." He demanded.

"Damon if you are playing games," I said and used my power to make it where he was against the wall, "Then I can play games too." I said. He struggled, but there was no way he was going to win, "Now what the hell do you think you are doing? You go from being open and honest to the same prick you normally are."

"This is what I am Bella." He said.

I stood in front of him and grabbed his face, "No this is a part of you, but it isn't who you really are. I know who you are because I can see past all the bullshit you put out there. Yeah I will admit you are cocky and that is part of who you are; it's part of the reason I love you, but then there is the caring side that you don't show."

"You love me?" he asked as his face changed back to normal and I released him.

"Yeah as much as I have tried to deny it because I have been afraid of your feelings for Katherine." I said and turned away.

"Katherine is the past." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I turned to look at him, "Are you sure Damon?" I asked. "I don't want to be your toy until you find her."

"Bella I told you; I never have and I never will view you that way. I have been trying to fight my feelings for you for so long, but I can't do it anymore." Damon said and kissed me.

I kissed him back and he picked me up taking me over to the bed. He laid me down gently and hovered above me. I slid his jacket off of him and then worked on his shirt. I was so nervous that I had trouble with the buttons and said screw it and used my powers.

"That's against the rules Bella." Damon purred in my ear making me shiver.

"With you Damon there are no rules." I replied.

"Oh there is one," he said as he kissed my neck.

"What would…..that…..be?" I said gasping.

"No one is ever allowed to hurt you." He said looking at me with a serious glare. "If anyone so much as says a hurtful word I will kill them."

He started to kiss me again and I returned the kiss. Quickly he lifted me up and untied my top throwing it across the room. He kissed my collarbone and I arched my back. Slowly he started a trail of kisses down my collarbone, to the top of my breast and then he lightly placed a kiss on my nipple which made me gasp.

"Bella," he murmured against my breast, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I couldn't help, but smirk as I used my powers again and unbuckled his belt. I brought his face back to mine and said, "Does that answer your question."

"Bella I want to hear you say it." He said as I was taking off his pants (still using my powers)

I placed my hands on either side of his face and said, "Damon I want you."

That was all it took; instantly his lips were on mine and he quickly took off my jeans. My hands went into his hair and I pulled him closer to me.

I couldn't help myself, "You aren't going to be mad that I'm messing up your hair are you?" I asked laughing.

Damon pulled back and smirked, "Bella that's not very nice to tease me when I'm like this." His face changed, "I could get very rough."

I looked at him and flipped us so I was straddling him, "I can play rough too Damon." I said.

He flipped us again and now he was on top of me. Slowly he took off my underwear and kissed my tattoo which made me moan in pleasure. He went down and started to kiss my inner thigh and it made my hips buck. Damon came back to kissing my mouth and I felt him part my legs. I felt him thrust into me and I gasped.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked pulling away to look at me. His eyes were full of concern and fear.

"I'm fine Damon it just surprised me." I said.

"Are you a…." he trailed off.

"Yes Damon; I'm a virgin." I said and instantly my cheeks flushed.

I started to feel so self-conscious and embarrassed. Here I was with this amazing man who had been with many women and I began to worry that I couldn't please him.

As if he picked up on my worry he said, "It doesn't bother me Bella; I'm more worried about you. If you aren't ready we can stop."

"Damon I'm ready; it's just that I'm worried I can't please you." I said and I felt my face burning even more.

He stroked my cheek and kissed me, "There is no need to worry." He said.

I kissed him and we started from where we had stopped. He was soft and slow, but soon I wanted more. Damon could read my body language and his thrusts came faster and harder. With each thrust our skin rubbed against each other and electricity shot through my body. I could feel something twisting in the pit of my stomach like it was about to become uncoiled. When it did uncoil it was like nothing I had ever felt; every inch of my body tingled and felt like it was on fire. I arched my back to make sure it hit everywhere. That's when I noticed that Damon's face had changed and he was starting to pull away from me.

"Damon, don't." I said refusing to let him go. I pulled his face so our foreheads were touching.

"Bella if we keep going I might…." He trailed off.

"I don't care; if you have to bite me then do it, but don't pull away from me." I said.

Immediately Damon started thrusting again and soon I felt the coil about the break. I could tell Damon was close as well and with the next thrusts both he and I came together. As I arched my back Damon's head came down and he bit into my neck. I gasped, but that just made him bite down harder. It hurt at first, but then I sort of adjusted to it. I felt myself slipping into the darkness and my last thought was that this was a small price to pay for the feelings I had for Damon.

**Damon's Point of View**

I couldn't help myself; that moment of ecstasy made me lose control and I bit her. I didn't stop until she lost consciousness and then I quickly pulled away. I couldn't believe I had just hurt Bella. I got off the bed and went to shower. Don't get me wrong the sex was amazing and I knew she was a virgin, but I had never gone off like that in my entire life. She made me feel things I had never felt; it wasn't just the sex it was what we talked about. She told me I wasn't a monster and I wanted to believe her, but how could I after I had just fed on her.

I got out of the shower and walked in to see Bella sitting up rubbing the spot where I bit her.

"Hi." She said.

I had one of two choices; 1. I could apologize or 2. I could push her away. I was better at the pushing away than the apologizing stuff.

"Hello." I said.

"Damon what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I replied. "We should head back."

"Why?" she asked.

I decided to do something I had promised her I would never do; I lied, "I have another date."

I saw hurt cross her face, "What?" she asked shakily.

"Bella look it was great, but don't get all attached." I said.

It killed me to do this to her, but I couldn't risk hurting her like that again. Her blood was so tempting and it took everything I had to pull back.

"Damon you lie." She said.

I looked at her, "Bella I told you I don't lie to you. We had some fun and I finally got to taste you; all of you and now it's time to leave."

Bella threw off the covers and got up, "Don't worry Damon I can get home by myself." She said and got dressed.

Her back was to me, but I could see the hurt and pain I was causing. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms, but I kept reminding myself that I couldn't risk hurting her again.

"Bella the least I can do is take you home." I said.

Bella whipped around and I was flung against the wall, "I should have known better than to trust you. Everyone said it, 'oh Bella he will never change' 'oh Bella he doesn't give a damn', but no I didn't believe them. I defended you and protected you every single fucking time. I'm so fucking stupid; go on Damon and go meet your date." She said and grabbed her clothes and left. I stayed like that for thirty minutes until finally I was able to move.

I got dressed and ran out trying to catch Bella's scent. Finally I caught it and followed, but where it led was something I never expected. The scent trail ended at a pool of blood….Bella's blood.

**Outside Point of View**

Bella was walking down the street with her bags until she caught sight of a girl. She turned down an alley way and stopped;

"Who's there?" Bella asked.

"Hello Isabella." A girl said walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Bella asked dropping her bags.

"You never can trust Damon; he doesn't care for anyone." The girl said.

Bella flung the girl against the wall and walked over to her, "What do you want?" she asked again.

The girl's face changed and she laughed, "You dead."

What happened next was something no one saw coming; another vampire came out of nowhere and stabbed Bella repeatedly. Bella fell to the ground and the vampires waited until her heart stopped beating.

"We can't leave her here." The other vampire said.

"Then do something with her." The girl said and walked away.

The other vampire picked up Bella's lifeless body and quickly carried it to an abandoned house outside of town. He laid her down on a mattress and then placed a necklace around her neck and a note beside her body.

Then he whispered, "I'm sorry I did that to you, but it was the only way. You are the only one who can stop her." He said and then left.

**A/N: Okay so this is a major twist in the story and I want to know if you liked it so please review and let me know. I wanted to go in a different direction than what I normally do so let me know if you really like it or really hate it. Also who do you think the mystery vamps are?**


	11. Chapter 9: Change Could Do You Good

Chapter 9: Change Could Do You Good

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up in some run down house and my head was killing me. I started to feel around and found an envelope with my name on it. I opened it up and read;

_Dear Bella,_

_ Please forgive me for what I have done, but there was no other way. Katherine was going to kill you and you are the only one who can stop her. She would never have seen this coming. I know why you never wanted to be turned and I hope one day you can forgive me. The necklace you are wearing is a lapis lazuli enchanted so like the others you can go into the sunlight. You need to feed soon or else you will die. I know right now you would rather choose death than this, but I pray you will see the bigger picture. If you don't stop Katherine she will destroy everything and everyone. I know you think I betrayed our family by choosing Katherine, but I did it to protect you. Her compulsion didn't work on me and I had a choice either let her know and watch you die or play along. I know it's because of me you never wanted this life and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when they died. Please forgive me Sororcula._

_Always,_

_Frater_

I dropped the letter and tried to breathe even though I didn't need to. How could this be?

_(Flashback 3 years ago)_

"_Chris what in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked_

"_Leave Bella." He said his eyes cold._

"_No, you are my frater, my brother, tell me what is going on." I demanded._

"_I am not your brother any more I belong to her." He said pointing to a girl that looked like Elena._

"_Come to me Chris." She said._

_I grabbed Chris' hand and glared at the girl, "You leave him alone." I yelled._

_Next thing I knew Chris used his power and threw me against the tree, "You are not my sororcula (sister), I have no family all there is, is her." He said and walked to her. _

_I watched as the girl's face changed and she drank from my brother. _

_(end flashback)_

I felt like I was going to puke. I knew he had turned into what that girl was, but I never knew it was Katherine until Stefan showed me her picture. The day Chris choose her over our family we erased any physical evidence of him at the house and now here he was trying to help me. My mind was rushing with a thousand thoughts, but I could feel the fire in my throat and I knew I needed to feed.

I ran to the nearest hospital and raided their blood bank. After I had fed I called my grandmother.

"Hello?" she answered and I could tell she had been worrying.

"Grandmother before you say anything is anyone there at the house with you?" I asked.

"No; I'm alone. Bella where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on my way home now." I said.

"Damon said he found a puddle of your blood and that there was no way you could survive losing that much blood." She said starting to cry.

"Grandmother let's not do this over the phone." I said.

"Fine I'll see you when you get here." Grandmother said and we hung up.

Damon and Stefan had told me once that when they turned they had to rely on their instincts and that's what I did. I got home about an hour after I talked to Grandmother. I tried going into the house, but I couldn't; that's right I'm a vampire, can't go in without an invitation.

I rang the doorbell and Grandmother opened it, "Oh my dear." She said. She knew what I was. "Come in Bella."

I walked in and immediately she pulled me in for a hug. "Grandmother you need to sit down." I said.

I told her everything; how I was killed, who did it, but I left out the letter.

"I can't believe this." She said. "Bella we have to tell the others."

"NO." I stated firmly.

"Bella you have been gone for two days; everyone thinks you're dead even Liz Forbes." Grandmother said to me.

"Well tell them I needed some time alone." I said.

The phone rang and Grandmother went to answer it, "Hello." She said.

"Rebecca, Damon just told us what he did to Bella and everyone is mad; he ran off and he left his ring. Please come to the boarding house and help." Elena said quickly.

Grandmother looked to me and I nodded, "Elena I'm on my way." She hung up, "What are you going to do Bella?"

"Go find the idiot." I said then mumbled, "There goes my alone time."

I followed Grandmother to the boarding house and waited until she tossed Damon's ring out the window; then I went to the one place he said he would go if he ever chose to die.

**Damon's Point of View**

It was my entire fault; if I hadn't been such an ass she would be alive. There was no way Bella could survive losing that much blood. I had come clean to everyone and they hated me as they should; I hated myself. I had a plan to somewhat redeem myself; I had taken my ring off and I was here at the quarry waiting for sunrise. Somewhat fitting I suppose, this is where I was born into the vampire life and this is where I would die. Bella had trusted me and I betrayed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" someone said behind me. I turned and saw Bella, but it couldn't be; "Well are you going to answer or just stand there catching flies?"

I shook my head, "You're not real, just a vision due to the booze and guilt." I said taking another swig of jack.

"I thought you don't feel guilt about anything." she said leaning against a tree.

"I lied, just like I lied at the hotel." I said and took another drink.

"Thought you said you would never lie to me." She replied.

I stood there for a minute and figured I might as well come clean to the imaginary Bella, "Yes well after I bit you I felt completely guilty and I hated that I hurt you so I lied to protect you. It was for the best since I'm no good for you."

Imaginary Bella sighed, "Damon you have no right to decide what is good for me and what isn't."

I drank some more and said, "Well doesn't matter now you're dead."

She laughed, "Well you're partly right." She said and in a flash was in front of me taking the bottle from my hand and taking a drink herself.

"How did you?" I asked swaying.

"You can thank that psycho ex of yours Katherine; she killed me." Bella said taking another drink, "But I'm not completely dead."

"Are you….." I trailed.

"Am I vampire; yes. Pearl's blood was still in my system when Katherine killed me." Bella said.

"Are you really here?" I asked still not able to believe it.

She came over and kissed me, "If I wasn't would you be able to feel that?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

She smiled, "I want to try one more thing." And I nodded in agreement.

I she put her hands on my collar and next thing I knew I was thrown into a tree.

Bella was standing above me in a flash, "If you ever decide you know what's better for me than I do I will stake your ass myself; do you understand me?" she glared.

I got up and decided if the new little vamp wanted to play we would so I used my strength and pushed her against the tree.

"Bella do you really think you can overpower me; I'm 166 years old." I asked smirking.

"Yes Damon, but it's obvious that sometimes wisdom doesn't come with age." She said and I flung back against a tree. "I still have my witch powers Damon." She walked over to me and let me go. "Now no more games," she held her hand out and opened it up revealing my ring, "It's your choice Damon, but I know you aren't truly evil. Now you can either put this ring on or you can throw it in the quarry. You better decide quick because the sun is about to rise." She placed the ring in my hand and started to walk away.

"Bella." I said and she turned to look at me. I slipped my ring back onto my finger and ran to kiss her.

She kissed me back, "Not as dumb as he looks folks." She whispered against my lips.

I laughed, but I had to get serious, "Bella are you alright?"

"No." she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not right now, but soon I will tell you." She said.

The sun started to rise and I realized Bella was unprotected.

"Bella we have to go now." I said.

"Damon," she said and I turned to watch her pull a necklace out from under her shirt; it had Celtic symbols and in the middle was a lapis lazuli.

"Did you plan this?" I asked.

"Yes I planned for that psycho to kill me." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I replied.

"It's alright, we can't change anything, but we better get going and help Grandmother calm everyone down." She said and we ran to the boarding house.

It took a while for everyone to calm down, but once they did it was back to kicking my ass. Bella stopped them saying the only person who was able to kick my ass was her. The Cullen's had decided to leave for a few days to visit their friends in Alaska; apparently there was a wedding so I had Bella all to myself. Everyone decided it was best if Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt stayed at the boarding house since Katherine was back.

Bella and I were lying on my bed when I asked, "Bella how are you adjusting?"

She sighed and sat up, "It's all so different; everything is so much clearer."

"Clearer?" I asked confused.

"It's hard to explain, but I think it's because I'm a witch. This is going to sound weird, but it's like I can see the essence of everything." She tried to explain.

"Like and aura?" I guessed.

She sighed in frustration, "Not exactly; my head hurts just trying to explain it."

I pulled her so she was lying down next to me again, "Then don't think about it; you need to sleep Bella." I said and kissed her forehead.

She yawned, "Sleep sounds good." She said.

Soon she was asleep and I followed suit. When I woke up in the morning Bella was gone and I wondered if it had all been a dream.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think; was Damon dreaming or is Bella really back and if so where did she go? Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 10: Starting Point

Chapter 10: Starting Point

**Bella's Point of View**

I left Damon asleep early this morning and headed down to the meadow Chris and I used to play in as children.

"I was hoping to find you here." A voice said and I turned to see Chris.

"Is it really you?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah baby girl it's me." He replied.

I wanted to run to him; I wanted to hug him, but I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Come on Bells don't be like that; you can trust me." Chris said walking cautiously towards me.

I stood there shocked and then I remembered, "It's been so long I forgot we can read each other's minds." I said.

He laughed, "Look at you; you have grown up to be such a gorgeous girl. Bet you have Tyler Lockwood all over you."

I wanted to laugh; fall back into that old pattern of ours, but I couldn't, "What are you doing here?"

"You really don't trust me." He said sadly.

"What the hell do expect from me Chris; you left me for her. You said those things and actually used your powers against me. Now you expect us to just fall into step; not happening." I snapped.

"Bella I did the only thing that I knew would keep you alive; she would of killed you to get to me." He explained.

"Well she killed me anyways." I retorted.

"Actually that was me." He replied sheepishly.

"YOU KILLED ME!" I screamed.

"Bella it was the only way I could keep you safe." He tried to explain.

"So the only way to keep me safe is killing me; yeah Chris that makes so much sense." I replied sarcastically.

"Well she would of drained you dry leaving none of Pearl's blood in your system." He said.

"Have you been spying on me?" I asked.

"Ever since I left." He said looking like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "You don't think I would leave you."

"Actually when you said and did what you did I thought you had." I replied. "You were at Mom and Dad's funeral weren't you?"

"You saw me?" he asked shocked.

"No, but I felt you. I guess its that freaky telepathy stuff." I laughed dryly. I sat down and sighed.

"Do you like the necklace?" Chris said coming to sit with me.

"It's pretty." I replied.

"Doubt it will go with your Miss Mystic Falls pageant dress though so I need to find another." Chris said.

"You going to come?" I asked.

"Katherine is planning on it." He replied.

"What is she planning?" I asked.

"She wants the tomb vamps dead; including Pearl and Anna." He said.

"Wow she really is a heartless bitch." I said.

"You have no idea. Look she's using Jonathan Gilbert and Isobel." Chris said.

"Isobel as in Elena's birth mom?" I asked.

"Yes and Jonathan is her father." He replied.

I stared at him, "Holy shit."

"Yes; oh what a tangle web we weave…." He started.

"When we plant the seed to deceive." I finished.

"Seems we haven't lost the ability to finish each other's sentences." He laughed.

"Come back with me Chris." I said.

"Does anyone know I'm here." He asked.

I shook my head, "No I told them I was killed and woke up, but left everything about you out."

He was silent for a moment, "Good; it has to stay that way."

"No!" I snapped, "You are coming back with me even if I have to force you."

"Bella I said no." Chris stood up.

I stood up as well, "Look Bubba, you killed me and now you owe me." I said hands on hips.

"This is not up for discussion." He glared.

"The hell it isn't." I retorted.

"Bella for now please." He said and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god not the eyes and the face." I groaned because I was a sucker for them every time.

"Pretty please baby girl." He begged.

"Fine!" I yelled throwing my hands up in defeat. "You win…..for now."

He came over and kissed me on the forehead, "I'll be in touch soon." He said and then was gone.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Was it all a dream?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but it felt too real to be a dream." I said.

"She didn't leave a note." Stefan asked.

"No dear brother she didn't." I snapped.

The front door opened and in walked Bella, "I'm gone for a couple hours and you all fall to pieces; how did you survive those two days I was dead?" she asked.

I ran to her and kissed her, "Where were you?"

"Out." She said and wiggled out of my grasp.

"Out where?" Elena pressed.

"Talking to someone I used to know." She replied sitting down. "We have a problem; Katherine wants all the tomb vamps dead including you Pearl and Anna."

"How do you know this?" Pear asked.

"I have my sources." She said.

That was when I connected the dots, "Whoever gave you the necklace has inside info on Katherine." I said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Bella said sarcastically.

"What is up with your attitude?" Bonnie snapped. "You're being a real bitch."

I knew what was going on, "It's her instinct; as a new vampire it's your instinct to not feel, you're indifferent, sarcastic." Stefan explained.

"Bella you have to fight that feeling." I said.

"Why you never did." she replied.

"That was until I met you." I stated.

Bella shook her head as if she was coming out of a daze, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright Bella; it's gonna take some time to adjust." Anna said hugging her.

"What about school Bella?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just gonna have to suck it up and deal." She said.

"Bella, I don't think you should attend right now. All the blood might be too much for you." Stefan said.

"I can't miss anymore or else people are going to start talking more than they already are." Bella explained.

"She's right; her being gone has alerted a lot of people." Pearl said.

"Where are the Cullen's?" she asked.

"There was a wedding up in Alaska they would be attending." Alaric said.

"Alright well when they get back we need to have a meeting since they are going to be involved in this." Bella said.

We agreed that Bella should rest for the remainder of the day and I took her up to my room. The moment I closed the door I said, "Who gave you the necklace."

"Someone from my past." She said and went to lay down on the bed.

I quickly went over and laid down with her, "Bella tell me."

"I can't, I promised." She replied.

I pulled her close to me and stroked her cheek, "Please Bella."

She sighed, "My brother."

"Your…brother?" I asked.

"There are pieces of my past that you don't know about." She replied and quickly got up and headed for the door, but I stopped her.

"Bella tell me; I want to know." I said.

"Three years ago my brother died; well he became what we are." She said and told me about what happened between them the day he left. "We took all the pictures down, told everyone he ran away, and never spoke of him again. The girl's face has always been in my dreams."

"Do you know who she is; I'll kill her." I said.

"I didn't know for the longest time until Stefan showed me a picture from 1864 of Katherine Pierce." She replied and I froze.

"Katherine." I whispered.

Bella pulled away from me and walked to the window, "Yes; apparently your little girlfriend has been playing games with my family for a while."

"She isn't my girlfriend." I said.

"You still love her; I can see that." She replied.

"No I don't; if anything I lust for her and the danger she brought." I said.

"Well she's bringing a lot of danger now so you should be satisfied." She snapped.

I grabbed Bella's shoulders and shook her, "Bella stop it." I growled. "This isn't you. You are caring, sweet, intelligent, loving, beautiful, amazing and important to me." With each quality I kissed her and on the last quality she froze.

I waited for her to unfreeze and when she did she ran at vampire speed to the door, but I beat her and put my hand on the door closing it, "Bella I'm older which means I'm faster; now why did you run?"

"Don't tell me that I'm important when I know and you know that the moment you see Katherine you're going to kick me to the curb." She said her voice breaking.

I turned her towards me, "I am not going to go back to her; the only person I am ever going to want is you." I said and kissed her.

I wanted so badly to take her to the bed to show her how much I cared, but I knew that she was probably spent and hadn't fed in a while.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded. I placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I'll go get you something."

I went downstairs to the fridge where we kept the blood.

"Damon." My brother said walking into the room. "We need to talk."

"What?" I asked agitated.

"I don't want to watch you lose it again over Katherine." He said.

"I'm not going to lose it; I'm going to kill her." I stated.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Her." I said emphasizing every word. "She hurt Bella and she's going to pay."

"You mean you don't want her." Stefan asked.

"Exactly; I have what I want and she is upstairs thirsty." I said and went back up the stairs.

I walked into the room and saw Bella had taken a shower while I was gone. She was in black sweats and a black spaghetti strap.

"Have I ever told you that black is my favorite color and on you it looks sinful." I said.

She laughed, "Actually yes and you've said it like 15 times."

I walked over to the bed with the glass filled with blood and handed it to her, "Well not that makes 16."

Bella downed 4 glasses before she was full. She licked her lips and I couldn't resist kissing them. She eagerly returned the kiss and we fell back onto the bed. I made a trail of kisses down her cheek, to her throat which made her gasp. Her hands went into my hair and pulled, but not too rough; just a love tug letting me know she was enjoying what I was doing. No one had ever made me feel like Bella did and the way she looked at me all that her eyes held was understanding, love, and acceptance. I wanted to be everything she deserved and treat her how she should be treated.

"Bella." I said pulling away. "I want to do this right. You deserve the best and I want to give that to you. I want to earn the right to have you in my bed."

She laughed and I felt like a complete fool. Bella must have read my emotions, "Damon I'm not laughing at you it's just very different from how you normally are. I like this side believe me I do, but I still like the cocky side. I feel in love with that Damon and I don't need you to try and show me what a good man you can be; I already know that."

"Bella this is going to sound completely selfish, but I'm not doing it for your benefit, I'm doing it for mine. I need to get reconnected with my human side and I want to do that with you." I explained.

She sat up and cupped my face in her hands, "If that's what you need than I'll do that for you." She said and kissed me.

The kiss held so much passion from both of us I pushed her back on the bed and started to ravage her mouth and neck.

"Damon," she said "Not that I'm not loving this, but if you want to do this the right way than we gotta stop."

I groaned and pulled back, "How many dates before you can sleep with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well you have to actually take me on a date before you can even call me your girlfriend." Bella said laughing.

I rolled over to her and whispered, "Get dressed."

"Where are we going?" she asked grabbing her jeans.

"I'm taking you on a date so I can officially call you mine." I said pulling on my leather jacket.

"Why can't we wait until tomorrow?" she asked pulling off her tank to reveal her sexy satin black and pink bra.

At vampire speed I was behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "Because I don't want to wait another minute; plus once your my girlfriend I can make out with you all I want and we can have sleep overs." I said kissing her neck and across her shoulders.

She shivered and put on her shirt. I had other reasons for wanting to go out on the date tonight; sparkle boy was coming back tomorrow and I wanted him to know she was mine. Bella like my cocky side well wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it and I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. Review and let me know what you think; I love getting reviews because they help me find the inspiration I need to write my stories. Just for the record the Cullen's have no idea Bella is a vampire.**


	13. Chapter 11: Blood

Chapter 11: Blood

**Edward's Point of View**

We drove directly to the school and I couldn't wait to see Bella and make sure she was okay. I pulled into my spot and started searching for Bella's group.

"Hey there strangers." Anna said walking over to us with Lexi.

"How was the wedding?" Lexi asked.

"Oh it was beautiful." Alice exclaimed. "Where's Bella?"

"Yeah some stuff happened while you guys were gone." Anna said avoiding eye contact.

"What sort of things; did Damon hurt her?" I asked alarmed.

"Not exactly; well when you see her you will be able to tell." Lexi said and pointed towards Stefan's car.

I watched as Elena and Stefan waited outside the car. After a few moments my family and I watched as Bella stepped out; we realized immediately what had happened.

"I'll kill him." I growled.

"It wasn't Damon although I still think it was partially his fault." Lexi said. "Bella won't let us touch him though; I think it's because he is finally starting to act human."

"Who did it?" Rose asked.

"Katherine; she's back. Luckily B had enough of Pearl's blood in her system and now she's one of us. She won't be staying at her house for a while until she gets control." Lexi explained.

"Is she dangerous?" Alice asked worried about exposure.

"Not if you consider her being a bitch dangerous." Lexi laughed.

"Lex, it's Bella; when she's a bitch she is dangerous." Anna said and they both laughed.

"How can you find this funny?" Alice asked.

"Sorry look our first instinct after we have changed is to shut out our humanity and disconnect. Until Bella is able to overcome that feeling she is going to be the female version of Damon." Lexi explained.

"How long does that last?" Jasper asked.

"That depends on her, but she's doing really well so far." Anna said.

Bella walked directly to us, "Surprise." She said. We couldn't speak, "What's wrong?"

"Bella you're…" Rose trailed off.

"Yeah I know; look there's no changing it now so let's just move on." Bella said. "How was your trip?" None of us spoke, "You know it's really rude when someone asks you question and all you do is stare."

"Sorry; it was great." Alice answered.

The bell rang and Bella sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"B are you sure you can do this?" Lexi asked.

"Lex I don't have a choice; it took everything I had to convince Sheriff Forbes I was okay and that I just needed some space." Bella explained as we walked.

"Hey Edward," Anna said low, "Please watch her today when we aren't around."

"I heard that." Bella said.

"Damn now we can't secrets from her." Lexi feigned disappointment

Bella stuck out her tongue and I found it adorable.

"How's Damon?" Jeremy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I got a glimpse into what had transpired between Bella and Damon; I felt crushed. I had started falling for Bella and now she was with him.

"Guys tell the teacher Edward and I are going to be late; we need to talk." Bella said. Everyone went ahead, "Edward I'm sorry. It just sort of happened."

I shook my head, "It's alright Bella I just think you deserve better."

She placed her hand on my cheek, "That's what everyone says, but when you feel something for someone you can't ignore it."

I took her hand and kissed it, "That is very true Miss. Swan. Now may I accompany you to class." I offered my arm.

She laughed, "I would be honored Mr. Cullen." She said taking my arm.

"Believe me the honor is all mine." I said smirking as we walked down the hall.

I had a new game plan; Damon couldn't be faithful for long and all I had to do was bid my time. After all when you're a vampire all you have is time.

**Bella's Point of View**

School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it annoyed me because every five seconds my friends were checking up on me. It wasn't until lunch that I had enough;

"Alright that's enough I am fine so quit fucking asking me." I growled.

Before anyone said anything Caroline ran over, "Oh my gosh I can't wait for tomorrow night; have you got your costumes yet?"

"What costumes?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella you haven't told them." Caroline pouted.

"I've been otherwise occupied." I said.

"With what?" she asked; that girl is so forgetful at times.

"With being dead." I said.

"Oh." She replied.

"It's cool Caroline look I'll take them this afternoon." I said.

"Okay well you better." She said and left.

"What costumes?" Rose asked again.

"The Lockwood's put on a masquerade ball every Halloween. While you're here you are going to find out we have a lot of costume parties; mainly due to the fact that Mrs. Lockwood loves the attention she gets from the newspaper." I said.

"So what's the theme?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Renaissance." I answered.

"Oh this going to be so fun, but it's such short notice; all the good gowns will be taken." She pouted.

I laughed, "Alice, I already reserved your costumes." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded and Emmett laughed, "You guys have to dress in those uncomfortable dresses."

I smiled a devilish smile, "Oh don't worry Emmett I have you boys' costumes as well."

His eyes went wide and then the bell rang. I quickly ran to biology with Edward hot on my trail.

"You know Emmett is cursing you right now." He said as we sat down.

"I'm not really worried, he doesn't know how to cast a proper spell." I said and we both laughed.

Our teacher walked in, "Well students today we were going to do the phases of mitosis, but since the slides are missing we are going to do blood typing."

Edward and I froze as we heard this. My mind started screaming for me to run, to get out of there, but it was too late. Mr. Banner pricked Angela's finger and I smelled the blood.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said, "Just don't think about it."

I turned to look out the window and saw Damon leaning against his car. Mr. Banner kept pricking fingers and I could feel my throat burning. Damon caught sight of me as my face started to change and he blurred. Mr. Banner was right behind Edward and I when there was a knock on the door and by the scent I knew it was Alaric as he came in;

"Mr. Banner I need Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." He said.

"Very well; you two will just have to make this up later." Mr. Banner said.

My head was swimming from the smell of blood in the air and I still hadn't looked away from the window. I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist and I hid my face away from everyone as I walked out. The moment I was out the door Damon had me in his arms trying to help me calm down. Out in the hall with him was the rest of our group.

"B you okay?" Lexi asked.

I still hadn't calmed down and I was fighting the urge to go back in there to feed.

"We need to get her away from here." Jasper said.

Damon pulled me out of the school, never once relaxing his hold on me. We got into his car and headed for the boarding house. Pearl was already waiting for us with a glass of blood for me.

"You okay?" Damon whispered as I downed the blood.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alice why didn't you see that coming?" Edward asked angrily.

"I don't know." Alice answered.

"It's because Katherine compelled him not to think about it until he got into class." A voice said.

We turned and there stood Chris;

"Who are you?" Damon asked as he, Stefan, Lexi, Anna, Lee, Harper, Pearl and the Cullen's got into a defensive position in front of Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and I.

"I'm Bella's brother, Chris." He said and I groaned.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Chris?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Hey Ellie." He said. He started to walk towards Bella and the others, but none of us budged.

"Guys its okay let him pass." Bella said and reluctantly we did. "You know you could call before you pop by." Bella said.

"Sorry I don't have your number baby girl." Chris said approaching her.

"Someone explain what the hell is going on!" Bonnie screamed.

Bella quickly told everyone what she had told me the night before.

"You killed your own sister Christopher James Swan how could you?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"I had no choice bon-bon." He said. "Katherine was going to kill her at least this way she isn't dead."

"Technically I am." Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella it's not that bad." Chris said.

"Not that bad Chris, not that bad?" Bella said as she stood up and her face changed. She lunged for him and had him pinned against the wall.

"Bella you were going to die anyways remember; you're heart problem." Chris choked out.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Nice going Chris." Bella said her facing changing back to normal as she let him go.

"Explain girl." Bonnie said.

"It's nothing." Bella shrugged and I chuckled which was a mistake.

"You knew." Elena said glaring at me.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." I stated.

"Look Bella is now an undead person so there's nothing to worry about." Chris said and then looked at Bella, "I hope you can get a refund on that casket you bought."

"You had your funeral planned." Caroline screeched.

"Actually I think I'm going to keep it and stuff you in it Chris." Bella growled.

"Okay so let me get this straight; you are Bella's brother who pretended to be compelled by Katherine in order to save her, you've been watching over her, while we were gone you killed your sister so now she's a vamp, the psycho that changed you and wanted her dead is coming here and before all this Bella was going to die anyways." Emmett said.

"Yes." Chris and Bella said together.

"Wow this is like a damn soap opera." Emmett said.

"Days of our lives, one life to live, general hospital, or all my children?" Chris asked and Bella elbowed him in the stomach.

"Enough with the past let's move on shall we; Chris why are you here?" Pearl asked.

"Well I was coming to make sure baby girl here didn't murder the entire school and to also fore warn you Katherine will be at the Masquerade Ball." Chris replied.

"How did she even know I was a vampire?" Bella questioned.

"Jonathan Gilbert." He replied.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"Look Bella why don't you take everyone to get their costumes while Damon and I have a talk." Chris said.

"Oh no!" she said placing her hands on her hips, "You do not get to come in here and have the big brother talk with Damon."

"It's fine Bella." I said walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her. If Chris wanted to give me the big brother talk I was going to make it worth it, plus with sparkle boy around I got two for the price of one, "Go on and get your costume I can't wait to see you in it." I said giving her a devilish smile and then I kissed her.

Not a quick peck on the lips, a full on deep sensual, passionate kiss that would make the devil himself blush. I heard Stefan clear his throat, but ignored it. Finally after he had cleared it six times I released Bella. She swayed from the intensity and I looked over to her brother and sparkles and smirked.

Everyone filed out and as soon as they were out of sight I was thrown against the wall.

"Don't ever pull that shit with my sister." Chris said.

"I'll do whatever I like." I said standing up.

"Not with my sister. I know you Damon; I know all you care about is Katherine and you want to know something she wants you." Chris growled.

"I care about…." I started to say.

Chris flung me into the wall again, "Save the 'I care about Bella' speech because I'm not buying it. I've watched you Damon and I know the moment you see Katherine you will leave Bella. Hell had you not have taken her out of school she would still be alive and not going through this."

"I don't care about Katherine and I am never going to leave Bella." I said.

"Really so you plan on spending your life with her?" Chris questioned and I couldn't answer because I couldn't find the right words. "Just what I thought; she's been through enough Damon and I won't let you break her heart. If you loved my sister you would have answered right away, but you are so hung up on Katherine that Bella means nothing to you. I bet if Katherine asked for Bella's head on a platter you would gladly give it to her."

That was the final straw; I lunged and him and pinned him against the wall, "If Katherine comes anywhere near Bella I will run a stake through her and as for spending my life with her since I'm technically not alive I don't have a life I have eternity and that's what I plan on spending with Bella."

Chris smiled, "Good to know; now let me up."

I was confused by his 180 attitude change, "Are you mental?" I asked.

"No I was just testing you; Bella deserves the best and I wanted to make sure you were up to the challenge. I still don't trust you, but this was a good start. See you at the Ball Damon and don't let my sister out of your sight." Chris said and left.

I sat down wondering…..are all the Swans' insane? If so I am in for one hell of an eternity, but it will be worth every minute of it.

**A/N: Okay so I know it's taken me a while to update, but I've been in school for two weeks and already I have 3 tests I have to study for over the weekend. I don't know if I will get to update this weekend, but I will try my best. Please Review and give me your input.**

**Until Next Time**

**Emeraldphoenix23**


	14. Important

IMPORTANT

I hate to say this but as of right now Darkened Twilight, Blood or Family, Witch To Choose, and The Covenant and Bella are all on Hiatus. I will return to them once my writer's block on these stories goes away. Right now in each story there are so many ways for this to go and I can't decide the path to take. I am sorry for this, but I want to give you all the best and if I try to write any of them right now my work would be sloppy and confusing. Sorry again.


End file.
